Big Time Wish
by lollipop-lyric
Summary: The song says "When you wish upon a star". What happens when you wish upon a well? When the BTR boys wish for true love, they get surprised of what they get. Suckish summary, VERY good story!
1. The Call

**First chapter. EEEEHHH! Anyways this is kind of an introduction so No BTR boys but there will be in the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: Yay! My first disclaimer... Well, does it LOOK like I own Big Time Rush? I only own the plot and Alexis :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

(1 month ago)

**No one's POV**

It was a calm, sunny Saturday morning in Minnesota...

"Abigail Jane Chippett, GIVE ME THE FREAKING CANDY **NOW!**"

... Or not

It was a sunny, not so calm Saturday morning in the Northwood Park **(made up... unless it really exists) **where 4 best friends were hanging out.

Jazmine, who was at this state about to explode of hyper-ness, was chasing Abby, who was running for practically her life, a candy bar in her hand. "NEVER!" Abby yelled. Two other girls were sitting on a near-by bench. Janice was reading a book, while Alex was watching the other two chase each other, clearly entertained. "Jay-Jay, _help!"_. "Told ya not to give her candy." Janice said not taking her eyes off the book. "Janice, _help._" Abby glared at her, frustrated. Janice sighed "Fine." She knew it was not gonna be good if Abby called you by your full name. She stood up, putting the book on the bench, and waited for Jazmine to be close enough, and then she grabbed her arm, flipping her. Suddenly she felt a force on her left side and was tackled to the ground. " Thank you, thank you, _thank you._" Abby said hugging Janice like there's no tomorrow. " Abby, I love you but you're squishing my insides so _get the hell off of me._" "Sorry" Abby smiled sheepishly while standing up and helping Janice stand up.

"DUDE!" Alex whined, walking to the trio. "You ruined a perfectly good show!". "Easy for you to say. You weren't the one being chased by that _monster_." Abby said breathlessly pointing an accusing finger at Jazmine, who was sitting cross-legged on the grass. She gasped " I am NOT a monster." She defended pouting. "Keep telling yourself that" Abby retorted taking a bite out of the candy bar. " Hey!". "What? Running away from you is hard work." Abby said with her mouth full. "I gotta get new friends" Janice muttered rubbing her temples. "Hey! We're not _that _bad." Alex defended slinging her arm over Janice's shoulder. " Actually, you are." Janice said shrugging off her arm. " AH, but you're stuck with us." Ales said, giving a dismissive wave. Just then her phone started to ring.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_in the night sky,_

_Are like shooting stars._

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

**Alex's POV**

"Hello?". "Who is it?" Jazmine whispered putting her ear next to the phone. " Have you heard of personal space?" I whisper-yelled. Jazmine huffed and crossed her arms. _Diva_, I thought.

I put the phone on speaker and everyone shut up, _Thank God._ "Uh, hello?" the person on the phone asked. " Sorry about that, who is this?" " This is Kelly Wainright." "Whoa, whoa, wait. You mean the assistant to THE Gustavo Rocque?" Abby asked, loudly might I add. "Yes. Is this Alexis Rose?" " The one and only." I said proudly and elbowed Janice in the ribs when she rolled her eyes. "OW!" "Oh, stop being a wussy." I shushed her. "Anyways," Kelly said chuckling a little. Guess she heard us. "I was calling to inform you that I went to the talent show your school had a month ago. And Gustavo would like to sign you guys to Rocque Records".

_Thud._ We all looked down to see my phone on the grass. " ALEX!" the girls screamed at me. "Oopsies." I smiled sheepishly picking up the phone " We would LOVE to be signed. Thank you SO much." And with that, I ended the call. All of us started screaming and jumping around until we heard a "Wait.". Of course, it came from Janice's mouth. "Isn't she suppose to give us the info on when we leave and all that jazz?". Everyone turned to look at me. "... Why y'all lookin' at me?". Didn't get to say anything after that 'cause they were all on top of me trying to kill me.

Oh, how _wonderful _my friends are.

* * *

**And THERE YA HAVE IT. First chapter. I know it was kinda boring, but it was sort of an intro, but the next one will be better.**

**Ya see that little button down there? The first person to click it and review gets a fluffy UNICORN! :D And that person is YOU! Now, don't be stupid, CLICK IT! R&R, NO FLAMES!**


	2. The Nerf War

**HEYYYY GUYYS! Sorry for taking so long but I have the occasional and commonly known as writer's block XD. But I'm BACK... for now O.O**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:... **

**Kendall: *taps me on the shoulder* Lyyyric?**

**Me: *gets up quickly accidentally hitting Kendall with her arm* I DON'T OWN IT MOMMY! *falls asleep again***

**Kendall:... I'm leaving.**

* * *

EL PRESENTE!

All four girls got off the plane, along with Alex's aunt, Amanda, and sister, Annabelle. They hurried over to the baggage claim, where they waited 15 minutes for their luggages to _finally _ come out.

"Finally, we're here! OMG, do you _know _how many famous people we'll meet?" Jazmine ranted excitedly.

"Oh my, what if we meet, _Ashton Kutcher_?" Abby said, staring off into space dreamily, probably having anoither Ashton Kutcher fantasy.

"Abby, honey, listen to me." Alex said putting her hands on Abby's shoulders.

"You're never gonna meet Ashton Kutcher! So _get on with your life, woman_!" Alex practically screamed in her face.

Abby slouched and pouted. Amanda was just watching them, chuckling. They were really a work of art, that's for sure. Abby was the class clown, she loves making people smile and laugh. Jazmine was the energetic one, she is really shy, but with her friends, she's a ball of energy. Janice was the serious one, almost like the older sister of the group, making sure they don't get hurt. Alex was the... bad girl, kind of. She isn't mean or anything, she's just very adventurous and risk-taking, and was _very_ careful on the people she chose to trust. They are have so different personalities, yet they are like sisters.

"Oooh, look!" Jazmine pointed at an old man in a suit and tie, holding a sign that had all of their names squished together. But what they concentrated on was that there was a long, black limo behind him.

The girls ran to him, bumping with people along the way, and finally reached him.

The man looked at them, then pointed to the sign. "You them?" All the girls nodded as the man opened the door for them.

They all pushed each other, all trying to be the first to enter. Finally, they managed to get through after five minutes, and then Amanda and Annabelle got in.

"Whoa, a mini-fridge!"

"How did they even _fit _this here?"

"A disco ball!"

" A TV! MINE!"

* * *

"We need girlfriends." Logan muttered. The four best friends were at the park, staring at passing girls, with their chins resting on their hand, and their arm resting on their knee. It was about 7 pm, so it was pretty dark out.

"Why? Love sucks anyway." Kendall stated sadly. Kendall and Jo had broken up a few days ago, because Jo said the he just wasn't 'the one'. The two agreed to stay friends, but Kendall was taking it harder than Jo. Meanwhile, Camille broke up with Logan. She was moving to Canada to start a show there, and had claimed that 'long-distance relationships never work out'. And Carlos and James... well, they just didn't have girlfriends.

Suddenly, fireworks started going off.

"What with the works?" Logan asked to no one in particular. A girl with bright blond hair and blue green eyes answered... kinda.

"You mean you _don't know_?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Well, Aubrey, would I be asking if I knew?" Logan retorted. Aubrey stuck her tongue out at him. She had met the guys one year ago when she moved there. She was like the guys' sister, other than Katie.

"It's the twenty year anniversary for the famous wishing well here."

"Wishing well? How come I've never seen this 'wishing well'?" Carlos asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"_Because_, you have the attention span of a squirrel." Aubrey answered and pointed at the wishing well behind them. The boys turned around, and noticed it was the same one where they had gotten stuck with Jordin Sparks. All the boys 'oh'd in remembrance. There was a big line by the well, each person with a coin in their hand.

"Why the line?" James asked.

"Oh, people say that if you make a wish on the day of its anniversary, your wish will come true." Aubrey said with 'magical jazz hands', as she calls them. She then proceeded to take a coin out of her purse, but when she looked up, the boys were already in line by the well.

"Well, thanks for waiting!" Aubrey yelled sarcastically. The boys smiled sheepishly and gave her a thumbs up in return. Aubrey sighed and made her way toward them, proceeding to cut in front.

"Hey!"

"Ladies first." The line moved and, soon enough, it was their turn. They circled around the well.

"Well... who goes first?" Aubrey asked breaking the silence. The boys turned their heads to her, a smirk on their faces.

"... Why y'all looking at me?"

"Ladies first." James mocked, the smirk getting bigger. Aubrey looked fake-shocked, and looked around to see if anyone would defend her. _Nope. Nadie... Wait that guy looks- AH! Avert your eyes! AVERT. YOUR. EYES! _She turned back to the well and quickly closed her eyes and made her wish. _I wish Hunter and I could just... be together. _(A/N: You'll understand later) She threw the coin down the well. A few seconds passed as she waited for something to happen, and then she walked to the side.

"Don't look to your left unless you wanna be permanently traumatized." She whispered to Logan. Logan's eyes widened, knowing there was probably something utterly disgusting. The boys looked at him with a curious look. Logan just shook his head in a 'you _don't _wanna know' manner. The guys nodded in understanding and quickly closed their eyes. _I wish for... Love? _The guys wished, not knowing of anything else to wish for. They threw their coins and quickly looked down the well to see them fall. And they could've sworn they saw a speck of light as each coin dropped, but it quickly disappeared.

Probably just dreaming...

* * *

Janice's POV

We quickly entered the famous Palmwoods hotel and went to the front desk. It was 8:00 o'clock right now. Abby, being her annoying yet lovable self, began to press the bell on the desk repeatedly. A grumpy fat man came out of a door behind the desk, doughnut in hand and scowl on face.

"What?" The man spat in an annoyed tone. I read his name tag 'Mr. Bitters'. _Lovely._

"We're here for our room key." Amanda said. Bitters sighed.

"Name." He asked in a monotone.

"Amanda Marson."

"Room J3," he tossed me the key and scoffed. "Right next to the hockey heads. Good luck." I glared at him, and he happily returned the glare. We made our way to the elevator and made our way to room J3.

_This is gonna be interesting.

* * *

_

Alex's POV

We entered our room and looked around. It was nice. The walls were a lime green color. There was a black leather couch in the middle of the room with a matching seat. In front of the couch was a big plasma TV. Jazmine ran and threw herself at the leather seat and sighed, satisfied. Suddenly, the leather seat started to vibrate.

"Niiice." Jazmine said, closing her eyes.

By the side, there was a foosball table, which was currently occupied by Janice and Abby, who were having a very intense battle. While they were occupied, I ran around and checked the rooms, searching for an worthy enough 'Alex' room. I stopped at a large room it had a mini second floor to the left, where there was a bed and a desk. To the right, there was a black, soft couch. in front of the couch was a white coffee table, and in front of _that _was a medium sized plasma TV. The floor was a gray carpet and the walls were painted a bright turquoise.

Hello, room.

I quickly started unpacking and shoving my clothes into the walk-in closet. After I finished unpacking, I grabbed my precious Nerf gun and laid down on my bed. That's right, I'm weird enough to lay down with a Nerf gun.

And I _like _it.

A few seconds later, my foolish friends stumbled upon my cave (Man, I love saying that) and hung their mouths open.

"This.. This is SO unfair!" Abby whined. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"I guess... but TOO BAD!" I yelled and began to pelt them with my Nerf gun. They all removed their arms from their backs to reveal that each one had a gun. They know me _so well. _Sniff.

We all broke out into a Nerf fight. Bullets were sticking to our clothes, hair, my mirror, _everything. _I was too busy dominating Janice, that we didn't notice Belle sneak in with a gun, until we heard one of those indian war cries and she started randomly shooting us. We all stopped and we heard a pounding on the wall. Abby pressed her ear to the door and knocked on it, we soon heard a knock in response. She had a very concentrated look on her face... that didn't last for long.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, WALL?" Abby yelled at the wall, as we all tried to stiffle our laughs.

"SOME SLEEP!" A male voice responded. I checked my watch. '10:03'. Oops, hehe.

"Oh." Abby said, sheepishly.

"SORRY, WALL! WE'LL LET YOU SLEEP!" Abby said, and all the girls ran out of my room, in search for one of their own. I chuckled.

My life is so weird.

* * *

**There ya go! This one was just kind of beginning the plot, in the next one they will PROBABLY meet.**

**I write faster with reviews. Ya catching mah drift?**


	3. State Of Chaos

**Hello! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I've been crazy busy with my homework, science project, spanish project, my mom in the hospital, my laziness. Sigh. Craaazy busy. ANYWAYS!**

**Before I start this chapter, I wanna tell you about, A DREAM! Ya know that I dreamt last night. Stupidest dream. EVER.**

**I was in my room. Just standing there. When all of a sudden, something pushes me on my left shoulder. I look to my left, but I see nothing. Then, this freaky but funny voice says "Sorry, it's that I'm a ghost." And I just stood there like "WTF?"**

**So... That's it. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned BTR, I'd be married with James Maslow.**

* * *

Big Time Wish: Chapter 3 'State of Chaos'

Abby´s POV

Abby woke up with a huge yawn. She looked around her new room. It was the same as Alex's, but slightly smaller. She stood up but fell face first into the clothes-covered floor. She groaned but didn't move from the ground. _It's comfortable anyway_. She heard the door open.

"Abby, what are you doing on the floor? And _how _did you make this room dirty in one day?" Abby heard Janice ask.

"Sleeping. What does it _look _like I'm doing?" Abby retorted sarcastically, ignoring her second question. She never was a morning person. Janice ignored the retort.

"Get your lazy butt off the floor and get dressed." Janice commanded throwing some clothes at her.

"For what?" Abby whined getting off the floor.

"We have to go to Rocque Records today for the-" Abby raced off the to the bathroom and changed into a turquoise tank top with a black vest over it, black skinny jeans and black flip flops with little black flowers with plastic diamonds in the middle. She curled her hair, leaving the bangs straight. She put on her gold chain that her mom gave her and ran out of the bathroom and stood in front of Janice, who was wearing a long lime green tank top with a gray cardigan and gray jean shorts. She wore a pair of black high tops. Her hair was curled and her bangs were tied back with a little bump on top of her head.

" Come on!" Abby grabbed her arm and dragged her to the living room where Jazmine and Alex were. Jazmine was on the couch watching TV. She was wearing a yellow tank top and a black peace necklace that ended at her chest. She was sporting some dark blue skinny jeans splattered with a light blue paint and some black sneakers. Alex was sitting on a chair by the kitchen counter eating 'Special K' chocolate cereal. She was sporting a white T-shirt splattered with neon paint, gray skinny jeans and some brown uggs.

" What are y'all doing laying around? Let's get to the studio!" Abby said excitedly, bouncing up and down. Alex looked at her weirdly.

" We don´t leave for an hour." Jazmine informed, her eyes glued to the TV. Abby growled and slowly turned to look at Janice, who was smiling sheepishly.

" I didn't know you'd be so fast." Janice defended with a nervous chuckle. Abby growled and Janice screamed, running off with Abby behind her.

* * *

No one's POV

The girls walked down the red carpeted hallway.

"Can't believe that you beat me up with a teddy bear." Janice glared at Abby. She held her hands up in defense.

"I said I was sorry!" Abby said.

"Yeah, well sorry doesn't cut it, Blondie!"

"Wha- I'm not even blonde!" Abby retorted, reffering to her brown hair.

"Will you guys _cut it out_? Geez, you're even more annoying than my Uncle Andy on Thanksgiving!" Jazmine said, rolling her eyes. The two girls pouted and crossed their arms. They continued to walk silently until they heard a semi-girlish scream around the corner. They all turned their heads to see a very known tall brunnette running away from another three guys.

Jazmine leaned into Alex. "Do you see what I see?" She questioned, still looking at the running brunnette.

"Depends. Do you see James Diamond with a can of hair spray running away from the other guys?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes."

"GIVE US THE CAN, DIAMOND!" Kendall yelled. James had yet _another _addiction. This time, it was hairspray. The girls looked at each other, already coming up with a plan.

"Excuse me." James said quickly trying to get through the girls to continue running for his life, er, can. Alex stepped in his way.

"No can do." Alex answered with a smirk on her face. James put her arm around her and smiled.

"How about, you let me run away and I take you out for dinner." James offered. Alex scoffed. The same arm he had draped around her was the arm that was holding the hairspray. She took this chance to steal the hairspray.

"Someone, catch!" Alex threw the can in the air. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Kendall ran for the can, as so did James. Then Kendall accidentally hit the can, and it hit the wall and exploded, covering the eight teens from head to toe with sticky, smelly, hard hairspray.

* * *

The two groups stood before Gustavo Rocque with their heads down.

They were in his office, where Gustavo was sitting at his desk, eyeing the sticky teens. He made some unrecognizable sounds until finally he sighed.

"Dogs! This..." He eyed the four girls, "- is my new band."

"Dogettes," He started, refering to the girls. The girls' mouth dropped as the boys snickered.

"Excuse me?" Abby said in disbelief. Gustavo gave her a bored look. "You will _not _name us after animals."

"I name you what I want!" Gustavo retorted. Abby smirked. _Two could play this game._

"Fine," she started innocently "turd." The girls tried to stiffle their giggles as the boys looked at her with their mouths open. Kendall smiled at her. This girl was something. Abby's smile got bigger as Gustavo's face got redder.

Kelly Wainright, Gustavo's assistant, entered the office and her eyes widened when she saw Gustavo's red face. She hurried the eight teens out of the office, then she went back in and closed the door. There was a moment of silence before the door opened again and Kelly's head popped out.

"By the way, girls, you need to have a band name by tomorrow." And she closed the door again. Abby was the first to speak.

"Well, I'm Abby." She said brightly. The girls followed.

"Janice."

"Alex."

The girls looked at Jazmine. She was looking down, shuffling her feet. Yeah, she was the shy type. Janice elbowed her gently and Jazmine looked up, blushing as everyone was staring at her.

"Ja- Jazmine." She said quietly.

"... Well, I'm Kendall, that's James, Carlos and Logan." Kendall introduced, pointing at each one as he said their name. There was another awkward silence.

"So... who wants to go to the pool?" Janice said.

Seven hands raised up quickly.

* * *

The group sat in the lawn chairs around the pool.

"How 'bout... Intuition?" Abby suggested a name for the girl band.

"Nah, too... intuitive." Alex said. Janice was staring at Carlos who was staring at Jazmine who was reading a book.

"Hey Carlos," Janice called, and Carlos looked up "did you know Jazmine is _really good _at climbing trees?" Jazmine's eyes widened as she knew what Janice was doing. She always does this. She glared at Janice, but she ignored her.

"Really?" Carlos asked lighting up like a Christmas tree. Janice nodded.

"Mhm, she also _loves _dessert." Janice kept going. Jazmine hid her eyes behind her bangs, something she always did when she was embarrassed. Carlos smiled and looked at Jazmine.

"Well, then. May I take this beautiful lady off for a treat?" Carlos asked in a British accent, offering his hand. Jazmine looked from his hand to him, blushing. Janice knew she wasn't going to answer, so she answered for her.

"She'd love to. In fact, why don't we all go?" Janice suggested. Jazmine was going to kill her.

* * *

The group entered the ice-cream shop and sat on a nearby table. Once they sat, Abby and Alex started going off name ideas.

"What about The Paranormals?"

"Too creepy."

"The Golden Lilies?"

"Too girly."

"Born to Rock?"

"Too 80's."

"What about Shut Up?" James suggested. Alex glared at him and slapped his shoulder.

"What about Tangled?" Abby said.

"Tangled? _Tangled? _Abby, we want to be remembered as an awesome band with an awesome name! Not a name taken off a kids movie!" Alex said. Abby gasped.

"Tangled is _not _a kids movie. It is a beautiful movie about following your dreams and not being afraid to believe." Abby said.

"Wow, Abby. That was kinda deep." Janice complimented.

"Kids movie." Alex reminded.

"It is not!" Abby fought back.

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Talk about a state of chaos." Logan muttered to Janice with a chuckle. Janice chuckled along, but abruptly stopped as her face lit up.

"That's it!" She exclaimed.

"_What?_" Abby and Alex yelled.

"State of Chaos! That's our new name!" Janice said proudly. Everyone broke out into a mini-cheer.

Meanwhile...

"So, climbing trees, huh?" Carlos said with a small smile. Jamzine blushed while she fidgeted with her thumbs and let out a silent 'yeah'. Carlos chuckled at her shyness. Of course, he has always been the crazy, talkative one, but somehow, he's always been attracted to the shy types.

"Do you mind proving that?" Carlos teased, and Jazmine sensed a challenge. She looked down and smiled, before looking back up at his chocolate brown eyes.

"It's on."

* * *

Jazmine gleefully laughed as she passed Carlos while climbing the surprisingly large tree. Carlos way of proving that Jazmine could climb trees was, of course, a climbing race. They excused themselves and left the ice-cream shop, finding a nearby park with a large tree in the center.

"Oh no, you don't!" Carlos called out as he grabbed her ankle, preventing her from moving higher. He gave a triumphal laugh as he passed her.

"Tha- That's not fair!" Jazmine accused.

"I'm sorry. Is that on the rules?" Carlos teased as he got closer to the top. Jazmine growled, speeding up. Just as she was about to pass him, he grabbed her by the waist. She screamed.

"Let me go!" She yelled, trying to hide her smile. Carlos loosened his grip, and Jazmine squealed as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Carlos chuckled and she glared at him.

"Do you _really _want me to let go?" Carlos teased with a smirk. As he finally got to the top, he settled her down on top of a big branch as he sat beside her. She lightly hit his shoulder.

"That wasn't funny." Carlos just smiled at her as he put his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled, taking his helmet and placing it on top of her head. If it was just anybody, he would have tackled them to the floor and claimed his helmet while magically pulling a wipe off his pocket and wiping the helmet while glaring at the stealer. But Jazmine looked too adorable, so he let it pass.

"Why?" Carlos asked simply.

"I want to know how I look for when I buy one." She smiled cheekily up at him as she placed a hand on the helmet, careful not to let it fall down.

"You look... nice." He said, not wanting to make the moment awkward by saying 'pretty', 'beautiful', 'gorgeous', 'like a godess'. I mean, not like he'd have the courage to say the last one anyway. Jazmine's face fell slightly, but she quickly forced a smile.

"Thanks." She said starting to take the helmet off.

"NO!" He suddenly yelled. She looked at him confused. "I- I mean, um, put it on, it, um... it looks, uh..." He stuttered, at lost for words. She smiled as she held her hand up in a 'stop' signal.

"It's okay." She put it back on. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling content. Carlos looked down at her and smiled, slowly putting his head on top of her's.

* * *

**Awwww! Isn't that so pwecious? I did a lot of Carlos/ OC cause I wanted to get Jazmine's shyness out of the way, it was irritating me.**

**Jazmine: Hey!**

**Shut it. So, I need at least three reviews to post another chapter.**

** So R&R. Love green, eat a paper, scream at a table, and live large (not literally)!**


	4. Catch Me

**Hi! AH! *blocks random iPhone, and random TV, and random tomatoes, and random tuna, and so on* I am SORRY I didn't upload for a long time. I had writer's block, PLUS a family tragedy happened recently so I have been depressed. Anyways, I'm BACK! :D *Audience applause* See? _This _is the greeting I like.**

**Anyways I just wanna give some shoutouts to HorrorGurlxOxO, who helped me write this chapter and is my new awesome Beta reader! *Audience applauds* WOO! Awesome!**

**And Unraveling Angel, who made Aubrey and some other characters you will meet later on.**

**DIsclaimer: NOTHING!**

* * *

"...State of Chaos?" Gustavo asked with a raised brow.

"For the hundreth time,_ YES_!" the girls screamed at the same time. After the girls came up with the band name at the ice cream shop (and basically dragged Jazmine away from Carlos when they figured it out), they raced over to Roque Records to give their new producer and songwriter the band's name. Unfortunately, he just had to keep repeating it. Just as he was about to say the name _again_, Jazmine lost it. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him out of his comfy chair, which sort of scared the other girls 'cause Gustavo was big and Jazmine was...well, relatively small.

"Listen here, bug eyes! We have been sitting here for the past TWO hours listening to your blubber like a damn parrot! I, for one, have a life to live, so just shut the heck up and just say you like the damn name so we can get out of this rathole!" She shouted in his face. Everyone stared at her with gaping mouths and wide eyes. She looked around, blushed a little in embarrassment, and sat down with her arms folded.

"Hehe, sorry." She said with a sheepish smile. Gustavo looked at her weirdly for a few moments and then looked back and forth from the girls and then sighed.

"Fine." He finally agreed.

"Yay!" Abby cheered jumping up and trying to moon walk her way across the floor. Janice rolled her eyes and pulled the girl down back into her seat to avoid futher weird looks.

"Yay indeed, girls. Yay indeed." The girls turned around to see none other than the tall, lanky, always suited C.E.O of Rocque Records Griffin. He gave the girls his usual sarcastic smirk and said, "Welcome! I'm Griffin, and as Gustavo might not have told you, I run your job. Which means, you are my puppets."

Alex narrowed her eyes and started saying, "What the he-" but was cut off by Griffin.

"You girls will all be working on a song now that you've come up with a band name," Griffin continued with his arms behind his back. "And it has to be a love song." Janice blinked and asked, "Umm...why a love song?"

"Because love songs from a girl singing group makes a lot of fans...and also a lot of money. And money is just what I want."

Janice looked even more confused. "But who-"

"I want the song at the end of the week. Now, I'm going to go and get some warm pants." He finished with his smirk still plastered on his face before he left the studio with his bodyguards. There was a moment of brief silence before Alex annouced, weirded out, "Who the heck was that guy?"

"That!" Gustavo exclaimed standing up from his seat and Kelly going to his side. "Was Griffin, my boss...and now your boss!" Alex shook her head and stood up along with the other girls while folding her arms. She raised a brow and shrugged her shoulders. "And your point is?" Gustavo rolled his eyes and yelled, "He told you to go and make the song! So do it!"

Abby raised her hand timidly, and winced a little when Gustavo whipped his head over at her. "U-Umm...I have a question. Aren't you our producer _and_ songwriter? Why can't you make the song?"

"Because Griffin gave you pups the job! And, seeing as one of your members thinks you guys are all soooooo independent and very good decision makers, IT'S YOUR JOB NOW!" Gustavo roared the last statement. Abby, Alex, and Janice turned to glare at Jazmine and she looked to the ground shuffling her feet. "Sorry..." she muttered.

"Hey...wait a minute," Janice frowned. "Pups? Who said we were pups?"

"I did! Now, go and make a song by the end of the week or you're all...FIRED!" Abby squeaked and grabbed Janice's hand, which lead to Janice grabbing Alex and Alex grabbed Jazmine and they all took off running out of the studio. Gustavo ran a hand over his face while Kelly gave him a sour look. "Now you know they're probably not going to figure a song out in a week right?" she asked him.

Gustavo threw his hands up in the air. "Who cares? The less I see of those pups, the better!" 

* * *

The girls slumped their way into the Palm Woods pool area and slouched down into some pool chairs, all letting out a loud sigh in unison. "There's no way in hell we'll be able to make up a love song in a week," Alex grumbled folding her arms. Janice sat up from her position on her pool chair and raised her index finger, and declared, "I've got it! We'll sing about love in Rome! You know, since Rome is the city of love right?"

Jazmine raised a brow. "Umm...Janice? Not to downgrade your intelligence or whatever...but think about it. Are we anywhere near Rome? And isn't Paris the city of love?"

Janice pouted and grumbled, "No...and yes."

Abby grinned, "Oh! Oh! How about a love song that involves a girl dumping a guy because he cheated on her?" The girls gave her weird looks and cried out, "Abby!" The shoulder-length brunette girl gave them a confused look and said, "What?"

"That's a break-up song!"

"Oooooooh...my bad!"

Jazmine sighed once again and slumped back into her chair. "What's the use? We suck at song-making..." The other girls sighed in defeat and joined their friend in a slumping on their chairs. "But we got so close," Abby whined. Janice nodded, "Yeah...I got a feeling this was all just a sick joke from the heavens." Alex groaned, "Life sucks." Everyone nodded their heads and said together, "Indeed."

A loud cry came from the direction of the lobby and the girls sat up with wide eyes, wondering who in the heck made that sound.

"It's my cookie! Give it back!" Jazmine's face lit up when she heard Carlos' voice and tried to fix up her hair, while Janice smiled lightly at her antics.

"No! It's mine!" Alex grunted and rolled her eyes when she heard James's voice from the lobby. In just moments though, both of the guys came running into the pool area, while Kendall and Logan just stood back. "Come on guys," Kendall sighed walking in with Logan. "It's just a cookie."

"But it's the last cookie!" Carlos cried after jumping on James's back. "And I called dibs on it!"

"Dibs?" James laughed. "It's not dibs if the other guy gets the cookie first!"

"Give me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!...HEY!"

Alex sighed and stood up from her seat and shouted, "Alright! Knock it off!" The guys all turned and then smiled lightly when they saw the girls walk over to them. Janice raised a brow and laughed lightly. "Umm...why don't you guys just break the cookie in half? It's called sharing, y'know."

James and Carlos looked at each other one more time before grumbling, "Fine." Carlos got off of James's back, and the tall brown haired boy broke the cookie in half giving one half to Carlos. "Here you go, buddy." Carlos eyes lit up and he grinned, "Gee! Thanks James!...Wait a second! Your half's bigger than mine!"

James looked at his and shook his head rapidly. "Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Logan sighed and gestured to James and Carlos's bickering. "Behold! The example of how our free days usually are." The girls laughed slightly before frowning again, still in a sour mood. Kendall raised a brow and folded his arms. "Hey...what wrong with you guys?"

Abby pouted and exclaimed, "You know that CEO guy Griffin?" The guys nodded. "Weeeell...he wants us to write a love song in a week."

"And we have no ideas what so ever," Alex grumbled.

"Maybe we can call the song 'Tangled'!"

"Okay...first, you wanted that stupid kids movie to be our band title. And now you want it to be our first song title? No way!" Alex told Abby.

"It's not a stupid kids movie!" Abby retorted.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"IS TOO!"

"Okay, you two! Break it up!" Janice sighed grabbing both of their ears and pulling them away from each other. "Oowww!" Abby yelped. "Jan! That hurts!" Alex grunted, "Let go of my ear! I need it for hearing!"

* * *

The group of eight came tumbling through the door as they argued with one another. During the walk from the pool to the boys' apartment, they had somehow started to argue about the song. Some wanted the boys to help write the song, other wanted to make the song a fast-tempo song, others wanted a ballad. Alex sighed heavily as she watched the group as they kept arguing. Normally, she would have been the one to start the fight, but she didn't have any energy. The night before, she hadn't gotten any sleep because her sister kept saying that 'Bitters' minions were under her bed', and insisted that she slept with Alex (Belle snores, and even though it's cute, it's awfully loud). Plus, now she was worried about the song they had to write. Suddenly the fight got much louder and Alex couldn't take it.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone stopped and turned to look at her.

"How 'bout we all just pair up and write a song. Then, when we're finished, we mash it all together to create and awesome and money-making damn song." She offered. Everyone looked at eachother and shrugged in agreement.

"Shall we go to the lobby, milady?" Carlos asked as he held out his hand. Jazmine giggled and took his hand.

"Why, I would love to." She answered in a British accent as they both skipped out of the scene. Janice whispered something to Abby before she and Logan entered the boys' apartment and closed the door. Abby looked at Alex and James before she took Kendall's arm.

"Well... We be gone now." Abby said as she started to pull Kendall with her.

"But where are we-"

"Just keep walking, Ken-doll. Just keep walking."

"Ken-doll? What kind o-"

"_Keep. Walking._"

James stood there awkwardly as Alex started to walk away. She turned and raised her eyebrows.

"Are ya coming or not?"

* * *

Alex was laying upside down on her living room couch while James at by the armchair with a guitar in his hands.

"Okay, how about this?" James asked as he strummed a few chords on the guitar. Alex snickered.

"That one's worse than the first one." They've been spending the past hour together, trying to come up with a melody for the love song they still haven't written. James sighed frustrated and put the guitar down.

"How are we ever going to write a song if you can't agree with anything?" James accused, glaring at Alex as she sat straight up.

"Well, why don't you play anything _good_?" Alex retorted in the same tone. James grunted as he put his head in his hands.

"You're so irritating!" He mumbled. Alex smirked. He really needs to learn how to have fun. She quietly picked up one of theNerf guns that had been randomly lying around along with a bag of stick-to-clothes darts. She loaded her gun up and shot one of the darts onto James' hair. James gasped as he looked up and grabbed the dart from his hair. As he grabbed the dart, one of his precious little hairs came off with it. James squeaked as he saw the hair and glared at Alex.

"Oh, it's on." He grumbled in a dead serious voice as he grabbed the other gun. Alex's eyes widened and James let out a warrior cry and shot Alex, the dart hitting her nose. Alex glared at him, and then began the Nerf war.

* * *

The apartment was covered completely by orange darts at the two teens picked them up, loaded their guns and fired. As Alex bent down to pick a dart up, she felt James wrap his hands around her waist and picked her up. She began squirming and kicking.

"James, let me go!" Alex squealed, laughing loudly.

"Not unless you admit that I'm hot." James proposed, smirking. Alex gasped.

"_Never_!" James shrugged and began tickling her. Alex's eyes widened and she laughed louder as she started to squirm more. She was extremely ticklish.

"No, James, stop!" She begged, tears already falling down her cheeks from laughing so hard.

"Say it. Say I'm the hottest, most handsomest guy in Palmwoods!" James pressed on. Alex grunted.

"Fine!" She stopped and smirked. "I'm the hottest, most handsomest guy in Palmwoods!" She said with a laugh.

"Not fair!" He complained. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled, pulling them both to the ground with a thud, James on top. Alex looked at James' hazel eyes and blushed at their closeness. James quickly got up and coughed awkwardly, and Alex actually felt sad that he got up.

"W- We should get back to th- the song..." James muttered as he sat down and grabbed the guitar.

"... Right." Alex said. They both sat in awkward silence until James started to strum the guitar randomly. It was a soft melody. Alex gasped.

"Keep playing!" Alex said as she quickly wrote down some lyrics on a notepad. She quickly re-read the lyrics and started to sing:

Before I fall, too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last.  
So I can see how badly  
This will hurt me  
When you say goodbye

"YES!" Alex exlcaimed in thriumph. She started dancing around singing 'We did it! We did it! We did it! Yeah! Lo hicimos, we did it!'. James chuckled.

"And you say_ Abby _is childish."

* * *

Carlos and Jazmine walked into the Palm Woods lobby and sat down by the oh-so comfy couches. They had just gotten some corndogs (Which Carlos found out Jazmine liked, and was very happy about it) from a nearby corndog stand. They sat in comfortable silence eating their corndogs as Guitar Dude (who was also I n the lobby) played away a soft melody on his guitar. Jazmine looked at Guitar Dude and then at Carlos.

"Who's he?" She asked pointing a thumb at Guitar Dude.

"Oh, that's Guitar Dude. Why don't I introduce you?" He said as both stood up and walked torwards Guitar Dude. Carlos introduced them. He seems pretty nice, Jazmine thought as she shook his hand, though he could do without so much mellow. Suddenly, a little boy ran down the lobby crying in hysterics. A man dressed as a clown ran after him.

"No, no, Tommy! Don't be scared. I'm just a clown!" The clown said in a funny voice. But this only scared the boy more as they ran around in circles, Jazmine, Carlos and Guitar Dude in the middle. Then, at the strangest point, Jazmine grinned when she reached an emphiany for the song. She began to sing along to the guitar:

See, this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running  
Scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams  
Just when I look at you  
Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello, ends with a goodbye

The little boy and the clown stopped running and, to some surprise, the boy stopped crying and was actually smiling at the song, as the clown, Guitar Dude and even Carlos watched Jazmine in surprise. The boy poked Jazmine's arm and she looked down.

"You're pretty awesome, lady!" The boy complimented with grin. Jazmine smiled sheepishly "Well, I try."

* * *

"This is hopeless!" Janice groaned with her head in her hands. She and Logan had been trying to write a song in the boys' apartment, but unfortunately, the neighbors decided then to throw a party with loud, rock n' roll music. I mean who has a party at 2:00 pm?

"How about we go to Rocque Records? It's more quiet there." Logan suggested over the loud music.

"But it's closed today. How are we going to get i-" Janice stopped short when Logan jiggled the Rocque Records keys in front of her face.

* * *

"And tell me, HOW did you get the Rocque Record keys?" Janice asked as they walked down the hallways. Logan shrugged and smiled.

"One day, when Gustavo was having one of his 'fits', we 'borrowed' the keys and got a copy for each one of us." Logan explained. He opened one of the recording booth doors.

"After you." He said with one of his charming smiles. Janice blushed and quickly walked pass him and sat on one of the chairs. Darn him and his stupid smile! She thought. Suddenly, some lyrics crossed her mind. She quickly searched for a pen and found one on a table. She picked it up and wrote something on her arm:

You're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep

Logan leaned in over her shoulder to read her arm. This caused her heartbeat to increase rapidly. _What if he thinks it's about him? GASP! Then he'll think I'm some crazy fan girl that has mental problems!_ She thought. He leaned away as he took a seat in front of her and smiled.

"That's good." Logan complimented as Janice sighed on the inside and muttered a shy 'thanks'. Then, Janice's mouth decided to hate her.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" She asked and inwardly slapped herself silly. Logan looked at her confused as she shrugged and laughed nervously. Logan chuckled softly. _She's definitely unique,_ he thought.

"I didn't," Logan started and Janice's smile faded. Of course he doesn't, she thought sadly. "But I do now." Janice looked up as she felt butterflies in her stomach _How come he ALWAYS makes me feel like this?_ A few seconds passed and Janice's eyes widened as the lyrics fell into place. She started to sing:

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling while I sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please, don't catch me

She finished with a huge grin and jumped out of her seat screaming 'YES!'. Logan smiled as she danced gleefully. He stood up as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. A little too many seconds later, they slowly pull away. Logan noticed their faces where inches away as he looked at Janice's hazel eyes. They pulled away completely and Janicde coughed awkwardly.

"Um... Good, uh, job." Logan said avoiding Janice's eyes and scratching the back of his head. Janice nodded her thanks.

"We should... ge-get the others." Janice muttered, looking down. Logan stared at her a bit, then nodded and they both headed out.

* * *

"Thanks." Kendall smiled at the hot dog vendor and walked back to Abby, who was sitting on a Palm Woods park bench, chewing away on her nails.

"Want one?" He said, referring to one of the two hot dogs in his hands. Abby looked at him in disbelief.

"Do I _want_ one? NO! Why would I want one at a time like _THIS_? We have to have a SONG written by THIS Friday, and you're helping by what? FATTENING yourself? Do you even CARE?" Abby yelled at him. Kendall put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, okay? Just trust me, you're gonna have a great love song by this Friday, Griffin is gonna love it, and everything will work out." Kendall comforted. But, of course, Abby was too worried to calm down. She stood up and paced in front of him as she fidgeted with her gold chain. Kendall sighed and decided to distract her.

"That's a pretty necklace." He complimented. Abby stopped pacing and gave him a quick 'thanks' and went back to pacing. Kendall sighed.

"Who gave it to you?" He asked. Abby stopped and this time, she was silent. Kendall could've sworn he saw tears in her eyes. She turned to look at him.

"My... I-I... Don't distract me!" She went back to pacing, but faster. Kendall stood up and blocked her way. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Look, I know how you feel. I've been through it before. But just relax. The words and rhythm will come to you naturally." Abby looked at his green eyes and sighed as they both sat down. She put her head in her hands and groaned.

"Being relaxed is too hard." She complained. Kendall chuckled and patted her back. Meanwhile, in Abby's brain... Why did he ask about my necklace? Why didn't I just tell him it was the only thing I had left of my mom? Why am I so scared of this? Why am I talking to myse-? It all finally came to her. She slowly tapped the bench in a slow rhythm and sang:

So now you see,  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart  
Without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real

Kendall smiled at her. Yep, she's something. He kept smiling at her and she turned and looked at him confused.

"Why are you smiling?" Abby asked.

" I told you so." he said with a smirk. Abby fake gasped.

"You better run, Knight." She threatened. Kendall's eyes widened as he got up and ran away.

"Imma get you, Kendall!" She said as she chased after him, laughing gleefully.

* * *

"I know you're around here." Abby said in a sing-song voice. She was currently leaning against a tree trunk. She turned around to look at the other side of the tree trunk, but Kendall wasn't there.

"Boo." Someone whispered in her ear. She screamed and turned around in a ninja pose. She saw Kendall laughing his guts out. She pouted and punched his shoulder.

"Ow!" He complained, grabbing his shoulder.

"That is for scaring me!" Abby said, laughing. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"And that's for everything else." She mumbled against his shoulder. Kendall stood in surprise, but slowly hugged her back.

"Awww!" Two people said. Abby and Kendall turned around and screamed in surprise. Jazmine and Carlos were hanging upside down from the tree. Jazmine turned her head to Carlos.

"Wasn't that so cute?" She asked, squealing.

"I know, right?"

"Yeah, it was." She turned back to Abby and Kendall and waved. They both got down from the tree as Janice, Logan, Alex and James came running.

"You guys got a song?" Alex and Janice asked. They all nodded simultaneously.

And so, a song was created .

* * *

The four girls sat in wooden stools in the recording booth. The boys, Gustavo, Kelly, and most importantly, Griffin, were behind a huge window, watching them.

A soft melody came from the speakers as Aex started to sing:

Before I fall  
Too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see how badly  
This will hurt me  
When you say goodbye

Jazmine:

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight I could  
Fall too soon  
Under this beautiful moonlight

Janice:

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep

Abby joined and harmonized with Janice:

And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please, don't catch me

Abby:

See, this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you

Janice:

Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far  
From suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye

Alex and Jazmine harmonized:

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please, don't catch me

Abby sang as she stole secret glances at Kendall:

So now you see,  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart  
Without a care

Alex:

But here I go

Janice and Jazmine:

It's what I feel

All:

And for the first time in my life I know it's real

Alex:

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep

Jazmine:

And I can see it unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please, don't catch me

Janice:

And if this is love  
Please don't break me

Abby:

I'm giving up  
So just

All:

Catch me

They ended softly. They all looked at Griffin, who's mouth was unusually straight

"...Well?" Gustavo pressed. The girls saw Griffin say something, but due to the mic being turned off, they couldn't hear him.

"Um... hello?" Jazmine tapped the mic. They saw the boys' expressions. There was no emotion in their faces as Griffin left with his bodyguards. The girls could only think one thing: He said no. The boys quietly entered the recording booth. Logan was the first to speak. he sighed.

"Well... Congratulations!" He said with a big smile.

"No..." Alex began. "...Way." The others followed. They smiled so big, you would think their faces would break. They all screamed and hug the boys.

"As said in Tangled: Best. Day. Ever!" Alex yelled happily as everyone laughed.

* * *

TADA! Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Secret and fake Relationships

**Hello people! HAPPY SUMMER TO ALL OF YOU! Now, sorry for the wait. But now that it's summer *crowd cheers wildly and someone throws a huge gumball at me*... Okay? Anyways, now that it's summer, I'll have more time for writing.**

**So review more. I was not happy with my last reviews. Just ONE! (Shout-out to abby1234!) It maks me feel like no one reads my stories, so REVIEW!**

**So here is the next installment (that I... INSTALLED!) ^.^**

* * *

"CANNONBALL!" Carlos yelled with an epic shriek at the end before jumping into the pool along with Jazmine, who just laughed and screamed her way in. The others laughed at the two as they sat near the pool side, Kendall and Abby sticking their feet in the nice cool pool water, James and Alex fighting over who should take the last beach seat (which ended up with Alex winning... But then James sat on top of her and she pushed him down... So they both won?), while Janice and Logan was busy reading two books. Although, Logan was actually reading a book. Janice, for one of the most rarest of times, was reading a magazine.

"Wow!" She gasped looking down at her flip-flops. "They say that instead of wearing flip-flops in hot weather, you should wear crocks 'cause they're more stylish!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Oh lord," she sighed. "Who gave the book worm a magazine?"

Abby raised her hand with a grin on her face. "I did! I mean, she just kept on going on and on about this 'Maximum Ride' book that she couldn't find, so I gave her a magazine!" Alex raised a brow. "...You mean the one you hid from her?" Abby grew silent. "Uh...noooooo?"

Janice gasped. "You took my book? I was looking for that all day!"

"Well, I'm sorry! I just thought that maybe you needed more style in your life!" Janice looked down at her red and black plaid button-up shirt and gaped at Abby. "I have style! It's just...different from other peoples!"

Logan laughed lightly as he looked up from his book and patted Janice on her shoulder. "It's okay, Jan," he chuckled. "At least we can be un-stylish together."

Janice smiled lightly and bit her bottom lip, nodding at Logan. "Yeah...at least someone appriciates my un-stylish personality!" Jazmine's head popped out into the surface along with Carlos', the two laughing giddy-like with each other. "I like your un-stylish...ness, Janice!" Jazmine proclaimed jumping out of the pool while wrigging her wet hair out. "It makes your geekness more awesome!"

"...Are you calling me a geek?"

"Uh...noooooo?"

Abby grinned. "Haha! You called Janny a geek! Janny the Geek!"

Alex sighed, "You guys are so childish."

Before Janice could burst out with a retort at Abby and Jazmine, Aubrey walked into the pool area and grinned at the guys. "Guys! Hey!" she laughed at first going over to James and giving him a hug. James chuckled, "Sup Aubrey! Where've you been?" Aubrey went to hug a wet Carlos and then Kendall, but when she hugged Logan it was a little bit longer than the others and Janice felt a frown appear on her face. "I was busy!" she explained to the group. "You know, actually went to an audition and maybe a model gig." Looking over at the girls, she smiled brightly. "And who are these guys? Your new girlfriends?"

A chorus of 'No!' came from the girls and the guys, both of the groups with light blushes on theirs faces. Clearing his throat, Kendall decided to introduce the girls.

"This is Abby," he gestured to Abby, who grin and waved frantically at Aubrey while Alex immediately stopped her hand.

"Alex," the next girl nodded with a smirk gracing her features.

"Jazmine," the other preppy girl smiled brightly and gave Aubrey a thumbs up. The girl cheered, "New friend! Yay!"

The guys chuckled and Kendall concluded, "and this is Janice." Janice didn't say 'Hi' or wave, she just gave Aubrey a light smile and with gritted teeth struggled with saying, "P-Pleasure."

Aubrey raised a brow at Janice's strange greeting, but grinned at the other girls. "Great! More girls! Now I can actually have something to relate to other than guy talk. I swear, all these guys talk about is hockey." Carlos gasped. "We do not! We talk about a lot of other things! Like...like..."

Carlos poked Logan in his arm and asked, "What else do we talk about other than hockey?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Well, we talk about singing and-"

"Ha! In yo face, Aubrey! We not only talk about hockey, but we also talk about singing!" Carlos cackled.

Logan gave the Latino a blank expression before sighing, "You know what...why did I even say anything?"

* * *

"And he just started doing the macarena in front of the WHOLE lobby!" Aubrey said between laughs, (The others, with the exception of Janice, laughed along with her too) talking about when she met the guys. She had just moved and was entering the lobby when she saw Carlos on top of Bitters' desk (Bitters was on a lunch break. Surprise, surprise) dancing the macarena. The other guys were just watching and laughing. She, being the preppy and spunky girl she is, stood up on the desk and started dancing with him.

"And why did you started dancing with him?" Jazmine asked, although she would've done the same thing.

"It was a catchy song!" Aubrey and Carlos said at the same time, which led them to high-fiving each other.

"I really need some new friends." Logan joked. Aubrey laughed and snuggled up with him, putting her head on his shoulder and hugging his waist. "But you know you love us." Logan rolled his eyes playfully and returned the hug. Janice pursed her lips tightly as she tried _not_ to rip Aubrey into pieces.

"AUBREY!" A voice yelled, as a girl appeared around the corner. She wore a bright yellow dress ending just above her knees with a sparkly, white jacket on top and some silver heels. Her dirty blonde hair was wet and damp as her brown eyes glared daggers at Aubrey. Aubrey sighed.

"Girls, this is Maggie, my... I don't know what she is of mine. Maggie this is Janice, Jazmine, Abby, and Alex." Aubrey introduced. Maggie gave them all a fake, plastic smile and continued glaring at Aubrey.

"Aubrey, did you use my one-of-a-kind L'amour shampoo?" Maggie asked, fuming, as she held up an empty silver bottle of shampoo. Aubrey inspected the bottle and then looked back at Maggie.

"Why would I want to kill my hair?" Aubrey asked with a smirk, and she could hear everyone trying to hold back their laughter. Maggie glared even more as she huffed, but then she noticed James and instantly gave one of her most plastic, brightest smile. She quickly took a seat next to him.

"Jamesies! What a surprise to see you here!" She exclaimed as she snuggled up against him, oblivious to the horrified look on his face.

"Uh, I live here, Maggie." He said as he pulled her away carefully. Alex took a sip of a water bottle she had as she watched the show. Maggie giggled. "I know that, silly! How wouldn't I know where my boyfriend lives?"

Alex immediately spit out the water, which landed on Abby. "BOYFRIEND?" James and Alex both exclaimed. "HEY!" Abby yelled as she looked at her now wet clothes. Alex ignored her as she burst into a fit of laughter.

"We are not together!" James exclaimed, ignoring Alex's laughing. Maggie raised her eyebrows. "And why would _that _be?"

"Because..." He looked around and his eyes landed on Alex. He quickly put an arm around her. "Because I already have a girlfriend." Alex's eyes widened and she quickly stopped laughing. Maggie scoffed.

"You're going out with _that _trash? Seriously, you could do better." She looked at Alex in disgust, and Alex raised her eyebrows.

"I think you should look at yourself in the mirror before you talk. And he won't do better with _you._I'm sure of it." Alex retorted, smirking. Carlos Jazmine 'ooh'd' at Alex's clever retort. Maggie huffed (once again) as her cheeks went red.

"HUNTER!"

A tall, lean and built brown-haired guy started jogging towards the group. The whole group of 'State of Chaos' couldn't help but gawk at him even just a little. He was just so cute with his wash-board abs and his slight tan and the slight smile on his face almost made Abby melt a little (and Kendall fume a little). Shaking out of their trance and watching as he stopped next to Maggie, they noticed the way Aubrey was looking at him with a twinkle in her eye. They all had the same thought right then and there: 'Leaving him to Aubrey.'

"Yeah?" Hunter raised a brow at his twin sister. "What is it?"

Maggie pouted and pointed at James and Alex. "That girl is being mean to me!"

"..._And_?"

"Well, do something about it!"

Hunter shook his head and walked over to the group. Janice, wanting to get as far away from Aubrey as possible, gave her seat away next to said girl and Hunter grinned, giving her a nod of thanks before sitting down next to Aubrey and putting a arm around her shoulders while she blushed lightly. "Nope, you do something. As you can see, it's my day off. And I'm using it to relax, not start anything." Maggie gaped at her brother for a moment before letting out a fustrated shriek and stomping her way (and maybe pushing some people into the pool) out of the pool area.

Jazmine started laughing the second she left and Janice looked at her friend. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"S-She can't seriously be like that for real!" Jazmine cackled. "Dude, that was the best comedy act ever!"

Hunter chuckled, "Trust me. That wasn't an act." The guys and Aubrey nodded along with him and Alex raised a brow. "She's really like that? _Really_?" Aubrey sighed and nodded. " 'Fraid so. You guys just met one of the worst mean girls here at the Palm Woods. Margret Rae Young...although, there are times when she's nicer."

"You've got to be kidding me," Abby blinked.

Carlos shook his head. "Not only that," he snickered putting his hand in James' hair and rubbing it. "She has a crush on our Jamesies here!" James growled and swatted the Latino's hand away before shouting, "I do not like her! She's...she's...she's annoying!" Alex looked at James for a moment before lifting up her hand and smacking him on his bare arm.

"Ouch!" James cried taking his arm from around her shoulders and holding his injured arm. "Why'd you hit me?"

"Why'd you say we were boyfriend and girlfriend?" Alex retorted.

Abby gasped, "No way! James and Alex are dating? Ha! I knew they were cute together!"

Janice shook her head and patted Abby's shoulders. "Abby, sweety, they're not really going together."

"B-But he just said-"

"He lied."

There was a moment of silence before Abby jumped up and pointed at James. "You liar, liar, pants on fire! How could you lie about something as precious as a relationship? LIAR!"

James gasped and shot up from his seat. "Am not! You take that back!"

"Never! You're a liar, James Diamond! And everybody knows it now! Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"You already said that!"

"So? Liar!"

"...Why me?" Janice sighed while the others just laughed at James and Abby's ongoing argument.

"So...how about we head in and get some brunch?" Hunter looked down at Aubrey with a smirk on his face. Aubrey, her blue green eyes blinking up at him, nodded slowly and then turned to the others.

"Well! I'll see you guys after brunch!" she grinned and then stood up with the brown haired guy and started walking away.

"See ya, Aubrey! Bye Hunter!" Abby giggled waving to the couple, and went back to her fight with James.

"Don't come back any time soon..." Janice muttered bitterly. Alex gave the usually smart girl an odd look and she shrugged.

"What?"

* * *

Hunter and Aubrey walked into the apartment and the tall lean actor chuckled and then grabbed Aubrey by her legs and threw her over his shoulder, striding towards the kitchen.

The blonde haired girl squealed and laughed and she was carried to said room. "Hunter!" she cackled. "Put me down!"

Hunter put Aubrey down but then leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You are amazing," he smirked down at her while she blushed lightly at him. She couldn't help but smile however and she kept on lifting up and down on the balls of her ankles. "Weeeell," she grinned. "You are a pretty amazing guy."

They just stood their staring at each other for a few moments before Hunter moved around her and opened the refrigerator.

"Well? What would you like?" Hunter asked Aubrey. "Yogurt? Something homemade? I could cook you some grilled cheese if you want some of that."

Before she could answer, Maggie came into the room with her hands on her hips. "Oh Aubrey!" she called with a nasal voice. "Could you walk with me for a second?"

Aubrey looked from Margret to Hunter before giving Hunter a sort of sad look. "Umm...anything is fine. I'll be right back, 'kay?"

Hunter gave his sister a 'What are you doing?' look while she just smiled snarkly at him. He sighed, "Yeah...okay then."

Aubrey gave him another smile before heading off with Maggie into th girls' bedroom (since they shared a room together). One side was light pink and the other was neon green. Maggie took a seat on her fluffy white comforter cushioned bed while Aubrey just stood with her arms folded and her lips slightly pursed.

"Alright, Mags. What's up?"

Maggie sighed and grabbed her stuffed cat from the edge of her bed and began petting it. "Those girls, Aubrey. That's what's up. That Alex girl is ruining me and my Jasesies's relationship!"

Aubrey raised a brow. "Maggie...you and James aren't going together-"

"YET!"

Aubrey held her hands up in defense. "Okay, okay," she said. "Yet, whatever. But, obviously, he's not into you."

"But we have so much in common! We both like looking good, we each love hair products! It's like we're a match made in heaven!" Margret argued.

"More like a match made in hell," Aubrey sighed to herself.

"What was that, Aubrey?" Maggie glared. "May I remind you that I am the one who knows of you and Hunter's secret relationship?" Aubrey's eyes widened and her arms unfolded, giving Maggie a look as the dirty blonde haired girl smiked deviously.

"Margret...you wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would," Maggie sighed standing up and throwing her stuffed animal back onto her bed. "If you don't help me get rid of that Alex girl and make James realize that I'm the one for him, then I'll tel my parents about your little relations with my brother and you can kiss living here and even thinking about dating my brother goodbye!"

There was a moment of silence as Aubrey stared at Margret in disbelief. Plastering a fake smile on her face, Maggie cleared her throat. "So...do we have a deal?"

AUbrey gave the girl a shocked and angered look, but nodded forcefully. "Yeah...whatever," she glowered before stomping out of the room fuming.

Maggie giggled and sat back down on her bed while she looked at her perfectly manicured fingers. "Ah...she'll thank me later for this," she chuckled darkly to herself. "And now my plan begins..."

* * *

**BAM! Explosion of the stories... Okay, I don't know what I just said, but whatever! Did ya like it? Was it short? Was it long? REVIEW! And I just got my nails painted black! I feel edgy, hehe ^.^**


	6. Sherlock Holmes and Sleepovers

**Hello! I'm back and early this time! See, I'm getting better! Now on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. However, I do own Alex and the story idea. Unfortunately, I don't own the Sherlock Holmes dress :(**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"For the last damn time," James shouted at Alex. "Get over it!"

Alex snorted, "Oh yeah! Sure! Get over it! You're not the one who's being forced into a fake relationship with a jackass!"

"Hey! That is not true...You are a total jackass!"

"You know what? I'll show you a jackass, you stupid wash-board ab'ed retard!" And then the rest of James and Alex's argument in the middle of the Palm Woods lobby was full of many vulgar comments, roars and name-callings. The two of them obviously weren't as fond at the idea of them being a 'couple'. Hell, they would probably kill each other if it wasn't the case. But it was the first thing that James could think of to keep Margret from trying to get a smooch from him and well...he guessed he would have to make the best of it.

"Look," James sighed running a hand over his face. "I don't like you, you don't like me. But, obviously, since we're friends-" Alex laughed a little when he said they were friends and he pouted slightly. "A friend would help a friend out...right?" he finished clasping his hands together in a pleading look.

Alex unfolded her arms and glared at the brown-haired guy for a few seconds until she grumbled, "Fine."

"Yes!" James hissed happily. He wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and started spinning her around in a circle, to which she blushed at their close contact. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I owe you big time!"

"S-Sure...just, stop spinning," she told him holding a hand up to her head. "I'm getting dizzy and nauseated."

James 'Oh!'ed and set the girl back down on the ground while she held her head and gave him another glare. He smiled at him sheepishly. "S-Sorry...guess I got carried away-" He gasped when he saw Maggie coming into the lobby and quickly wrapped his arms back around Alex's waist.

"Okay, I know you're going to hate me after this," he whispered to Alex. "But kill me later!"

Alex was about to ask 'What the hell are you talking about?' until her oncoming sentence was cut short by James' lips pressing onto hers. She couldn't help but squeak in surprise when that happened, and Maggie couldn't help but gape at the sight of them kissing either. "JAMES!" she cried. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

James pulled away from Alex and raised a brow at Margret with a smirk on his face. "Kissing my girlfriend. What's it look like?"

Margret gasped and shrieked loudly before stomping away and pushing others that dared move in her wake. After she left, James sighed in relief and grinned down at Alex. "Wow! That was a close one! Glad that's o-...ver. Alex? Hehehehe...why are you looking at me like that?"

Alex was currently giving James a death glare while a blush resided on her rosy cheeks. She cracked her knuckles, the sound of them making James gulp.

"Oh James."

"Yeah?"

"I believe it's time for you to run now, don't you think?"

"Y-Yes...wait what?" James' eyes widened.

"Pick a number between 1 and 10."

"Ummm...5?"

"Good, you have a five second head-start. 5...4...3..." James screamed bloody murder and ran as Alex continued her countdown. "2...1...JAMES DIAMOND! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

* * *

Carlos entered the pool carrying two orange sodas (Jazmine's favorite) and sat next to Jazmine, who was currently dipping her feet in the relaxing pool water.

"Here you go mi'lady." He said as he handed her a soda and joined her in feet dipping **(A/N: Hehe, feet dipping...).** Jazmine smiled at her nickname and gladly took the soda can and took a huge gulp before hearing a bloody murder scream as James ran for his life, followed by a blushing Alex behind him, screaming "JAMES DIAMOND, YOU ARE SO DEAD!".

Carlos and Jazmine ignored this, as it was almost a daily thing for the fake couple. Going back to their activities, Jazmine and Carlos started chatting about their new stunt, but were quickly interrupted by a little boy. Jazmine vaguely recognized this boy as Tommy, the little boy who was running away from the clown just a few days ago. Carlos held his hand up as he hihg-fived Tommy, "Hey, what's up, little buddy?"

"Hey, Carlos!" He greeted with a big smile, and saw Jazmine looking down at her orange soda, letting the boys have their little chat. "Hi, lady!" Jazmine looked up and smiled sweetly. "Call me Jazmine." Tommy noticed the way Carlos was looking at Jazmine, and smirked.

"Are you two dating?" He asked ad giggled at their reactions. Jazmine almost spilled her beloved soda and Carlos looked at Tommy with wide eyes as he gave him a look that screamed 'Shut. UP!'. Tommy had known about Carlos' little crush on Jazmine, and often teased him about it.

"No!" Jazmine quickly responded. Carlos frowned at this, _Of course she'd never like me_. Jazmine blushed at her quick answer "No." She said more calmly. Tommy 'oh'd and left, leaving the dynamic duo in an unusual awkward silence.

"Um... I have to go... get some new knee pads." Jazmine made an excuse as she got up and smiled a goodbye at Carlos. He gave a weak smile back. She was just about to leave when she noticed Carlos was still slouching sadly. She hesitated before running back to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek before letting out a quick 'Bye!' and running off. It might not seem like much, but for Carlos, that simple kiss on the cheek burned like fireworks.

* * *

Janice was humming her favorite TV show's theme song (American Dad theme), since she was going to watch it later on in the day. She waltzed down the Palm Woods Park trail skipping lively until she paused and gaped at the current two who sat on the large green landscape.

'_Hunter and Aubrey?'_ she thought gaping as Hunter placed a grape in the blonde girl's mouth and she giggled loudly (to which Janice snorted). _'B-But...I could've sworn that her and Logan...'_

She gasped once again and hid behind a tree. "She's cheating on Logan! That two-timing...Logan doesn't deserve this!" she hissed to herself **(A/N: She talks a lot to herself, doesn't she? :)**. Smirking, she came from behind a tree and, strangely, she was wearing a figure tight Sherlock Holmes outfit with the hat and pipe included.

"I knew one of these days this would come in good use!" she grinned blowing into her pipe. A bubble came out and it floated in the air as she hid behind a bush and observed Hunter and Aubrey's date. Pulling out her binoculars and frowning, she muttered, "I've caught you now..."

"Caught who?"

Janice squeaked in surprise and shot up from her position. Abby and Kendall stared at her with raised brows as she gave them a sheepish grin. "U-Umm...hey guys!" she laughed nervously. "How's it going?"

Abby blinked. "Fine," she answered. "Me and Kendall were just on our way back to the Palm Woods. Got a call from Jazmine saying that James is going to die if we don't get back and help cool Alex down...what were you just doing just now?"

"Uhh...I'm praticing! For my detective career!" Janice lied.

"Detective?" Kendall repeated. Janice and Abby nodded. "It's Janice's dream...along with becoming the first lady President," Abby giggled. Janice rolled her eyes. "It could happen!" She looked behind herself and groaned when Aubrey and Hunter were nowhere to be found. _'Darn...'_

"Come back to the Palm Woods with us," Abby told Janice while grabbing the light brown haired girl's hand. "We'll need your karate skills to get Alex to stop hurting James!"

"Abby...martial arts. It's martial arts. We are not going to go over this again!"

"I say you're the karate queen and that's that!" Kendall chuckled and followed the two on their way back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

A pool chair flew through the air and fell infront of Abby, Kendall, and Janice as they entered the pool area. Abby shrieked in surprise and jumped up into Kendall's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and hiding her face in his chest.

"Protect me!" she told him.

Kendall smiled and turned to Janice, who only gave him a thumbs-up and then she turned to see where the chair came from. She gasped when she saw the sight of a red-faced Alex holding James in a neck hold, him trying to gasp for dear life...and air. 'What could he have done to deserve that?' Janice thought a blank expression reaching her face.

Alex growled as her hold tightened. "Say 'Uncle'! Say it!"

"I...can't!" James struggled to say. "Need...air!"

Janice sighed and and cracked her knuckles. "It's go time," she said before swiftly marching over and tapping Alex on the shoulder. When she turned to look at the smart karate girl as she gave Alex a knowing glare. "Alex..." Janice's voice laced with warning. "Let. Him. Go. And no one will get hurt."

Alex gave Janice a glare back. "Nope. Ain't happening."

Janice sighed tiredly. "Always with the hard way huh?" Before Alex could answer, James was out of the death hold and he gasped for air, giving Janice a hoarse 'Thank You'. Alex, meanwhile, was gaping at the lightly tanned skinned girl from the ground while Janice dusted her hands off.

"Did...did you just flip me?"

Janice grinned sheepishly. "That I did! Sorry, but you were choking James just now and if I didn't stop you would've...uh oh!"

Janice started running for dear life as Alex chased after her with a shout. "GET BACK HERE JANICE ANDERSON!"

"Why do you have to say my full name?"

Jazmine and Carlos ran over to Kendall, Abby, and James as the other two were chasing each other. Kendall raised a brow. "Where's Logan?"

Carlos shrugged. "Don't know...said something about doing some researching on the Internet."

"Aaaaaaah, that's Logan for you."

Abby pouted and looked around, blushing lightly as she noticed she was still in Kendall's arms. "Umm...Kenny? You can put me down now."

Kendall blinked at his new nickname before saying, "Oh! Right...sorry."

"It's okay!" she smiled as Kendall put her down. Abby folded her arms. "You know, tomorrow we're all going to have to go back to work. So...I was thinking..."

Jazmine grinned brightly. "Sleepover?"

Abby gasped and turned to her friend with an eqaully light grin. "I was just going to say that!"

While he rubbed his neck, James raised a brow. "Sleepover? Sounds fun...but do you think Alex's aunt is going to let us stay for the night?"

Abby and Jazmine nodded rapidly. "Yep! It'll be fun!" Jazmine giggled. "The girls can sleep in the rooms while the guys sleep in the living room. That way, it won't be too suspicious."

Carlos grinned. "Sounds like a good plan to me!"

Kendall nodded. "Cool. Maybe we could invite Hunter and Aubrey too?"

"NOOOOOO!" Janice cried when she heard something about Aubrey coming. Her outburst caused her to stop and Alex tackled her to the ground. The group 'Ooooooh'ed at the sight while Janice twitched on the ground.

Alex blinked. "Umm...Janice? Are you okay?"

"M-My...my spine!"

"ABBY, WHERE'S THE CANDY?" Jazmine yelled, while searching for sleepover-worthy movies. Abby scoffed as she entered the living room with drinks.

"Some place where you will never find them." She said, remembering the many times she had been almost killed by Jazmine's... problem with candy. Jazmine inspected the room.

"It's in that hidden cabinet by the counter, isn't it?" Jazmine guessed with a smirk, knowing she was right. Abby sent daggers at her, "If this was Tangled, I would SO hit you with a frying pan."

* * *

"Sooo... Does Aubrey REALLY have to come?" Janice asked Alex as they searched for games in the storage closet. Alex gave Janice a confused look, _Why does Janice seem to ALWAYS want to get away from Aubrey?_ . Janice noticed her confused look and quickly retraced.

"Wh-what I mean is... maybe she's busy with work or something." Alex's look had changed as she looked at Janice suspiciously. "Are there any... problems you're having with Aubrey?"

Janice laughed nervously, as if it was the funniest thing Alex has said, "Of COURSE I don't! I just don't want her to feel forced to go to this sleep-over if she's busy." There was an awkward silence as Alex kept looking suspiciously at Janice.

"Well," Janice broke the silence as she clapped her hands, "I'm gonna go... make popcorn. Bye!" She ran out. She at least must have fooled her for now.

But Alex wasn't easy to fool.

* * *

**Tada! Now I just want to say that this was an awesome chappy that deserves to be REVIEWED! Ponies to all! XD**


	7. Nightmare on Elm Street, Truth and Dare

**YO, GUYS!**

**Here is the SLEEPOVER CHAPTER! YEAH! *goes crazy and starts dancing like a... a disco dude!* Anyways, have ANY of you seen 'The Glee Project'? AMAZING! I am like, in LOVE with Cameron! Teehee!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! D: *sobs***

* * *

A good 45 minutes later, in the girl's apartment, Abby, Jazmine and Janice were busy putting the finishing touches on the living room while Alex watched, drinking a bottle of soda in her hands. They all dressed the part for the occasion, wearing unique and colorful sleepwear...well, Janice calls it sleepwear. Everyone else calls them pajamas, of course. Jazmine was wearing a green long sleeved shirt that went along with matching pants, while Janice wore a silver tank top along with thigh length black shorts. Alex wore a blood red over-sized T-shirt that covered her equally black shorts and Abby wore a blue short-sleeved top with powder blue pants and...blue bunny slippers.

"I still don't get why in the world you still wear those and you're 16 years old," Alex sighed to Abby.

Abby pouted. "These are the best bunny slippers ever, mind you! They're so comfy, and it's better than walking on carpet all night!"

Janice raised a brow and looked down. "Well... she is right. This carpet is kind of uncomfortable."

"Which is why the boys are sleeping in here, remember?" Jazmine said. "We get the nice, comfy, beds. And they get to fight over who sleeps on the couch and who sleeps on the floor! Win for the girls, lose for the boys. And nature keeps it's balance."

"...That has nothing to do with nature."

"Why can't you let me have my moment to shine for once, Janny?" Jazmine asked Janice. "We all can't be as smart and observant as you are, you know!"

Janice flinched when the girl suddenly blew up in her face and backed off, a shocked look clearly etched on the smart girl's face. "J-Jeez...I was just saying-"

"Yeah? Well stop saying anything then!"

"Jazmine!"

"...What?" Jazmine asked. When Abby and Alex pointed to Janice, the girl was currently walking away silently and grabbed a book from the book shelf. She sighed deeply and stomped off towards her room. When the group heard the door slam, Jazmine frowned. "I...I made her mad, didn't I?" Alex sighed and nodded, standing up from the couch. "Yeah, you kinda did. You didn't have to go and say that, Jaz."

Jazmine put her head down in shame and rubbed her arm. "I know. It just got to me is all...and I know that's just how Janice is. But it does get irritating."

"Yeah well, you can tell her that when you apoligize later. 'Cause right now, she's probably reading her book trying to figure out how the hell she can kill you quickly, painlessly, and when no one is watching."

Jazmine sighed and folded her arms. She did take that a little too far, but she couldn't help it. She was a short-tempered person, and what Janice had said really ticked her off. She knew that was just how the girl was, and even though she was different she was still her good friend. _I'll apologize later..._ she thought. Next thing you know, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Abby cheered skipping over to the front door. Opening it, she was greeted by a chorus of 'Hey!'s and Kendall, James, Carols, and Logan waltzed into the apartment. Aubrey and Hunter came in shortly after and the whole group seemed to be in their PJs as well. Antoher guest seemed to enter as well.

"Hello, my new besties!" Maggie cackled all fake-like as she hugged Abby (although it was sort of a distant hug) and did the same with Jazmine but then glared at Alex, who glared back. She then gasped and went over to get close to James. "Jamesies! I knew you'd be here!" she giggled while he groaned in annoyance.

Alex raised a brow at Aubrey and Hunter. "You brought _her_ here?"

Hunter shrugged. "Aubrey said that she should come and get to know you guys."

"And we couldn't leave her alone in the apartment without her parents there!" Aubrey said. "They'd freak!"

"Aubrey...we've left Maggie alone a thousand times before."

"...Well, tonight is different!" The real reason, of course, was that Margret heard about the sleepover and was opting to go since James was going to be there and she could work her charm on him there. Aubrey was forced to bring her along so that she wouldn't reveal her and Hunter's relationship.

Logan looked around and then turned to Jazmine. "Hey...where's Janice?"

Jazmine looked down at the floor in shame once again and Logan couldn't help but look at her questioningly. "Uh...Jazmin-"

"She's in her room," Alex answered for the other girl. "Reading a book...she's kind of in a bad mood at the moment."

"Aaaah...wait, Janice in a bad mood? Never seen that before."

"That's because you haven't know her for as long as we have."

"Hey!" Abby called to everyone. "Shut up!" When everyone quieted down, she jumped onto the couch and grinned, "LET'S PARTY, GUYS! WAHOO!"

Kendall shook his head. "Good old Abby."

Alex smirked. "You would know, wouldn't cha Knight?" She giggled lightly when Kendall blushed at her comment.

* * *

"So, what are we gonna do first?" Maggie asked with her fake smile never leaving her face. Alex smirked. This was something she was going to enjoy. She nonchalantly picked up a DVD box, "Oh, just a movie. 'Nightmare on Elm Street'. Nothing big."

Everyone cheered (with the exception of Maggie, who just stood frozen with wide eyes), and quickly claimed their spots: Hunter, Aubrey and Logan on one side of the couch, Jazmine and Carlos in the middle, and Alex on the other side. James sat on the ground in the middle with the unwanted company of a snuggling Maggie (who recovered quickly from her shock. _'The scarier the movie, the more I can snuggle with Jamesies!'_ she thought), and Abby and Kendall beside them.

Alex inserted the DVD and quickly sat back down. She wasn't the biggest fan of scary movies, but anything to see Maggie chicken out. _'This is gonna be good,'_ she thought as she chuckled darkly to herself.

About 30 minutes into the movie, she noticed Maggie was getting _too_ comfortable with James, while he looked like she was scarier than the movie. Alex smirked as an idea came to mind. _'We can't have her stealing my 'boyfriend', can't we?'_ She thought.

"Wow, I can't see _anything_ from this side." She said over-dramatically as she stood up.

"I can see pretty good from here." Hunter reasoned, and Alex sent a glare his way, shutting him up. She put her foot in between Maggie and James, jiggling it around, creating a space wide enough for her to fit.

"Um, I think you're getting in between me and my Jamesies, Alex." Maggie said with gritted teeth.

"Oh, I thought it was normal sitting next to your boyfriend." Alex reasoned, and she could've sworn Maggie let out a little growl. She sat down in between them and snuggled with James, which definitely surprised him.

"What are you doing?" James whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. Alex took a second to look at him _'I like his eyes...'_ she thought absentmindedly. Shaking her head from her thoughts, she gave him a reassuring smile.

"If I have to be your 'girlfriend', then I might as well act the part." She whispered back and put her head on his shoulder. There was a slight smile on James' face as he returned the favor and snuggled closer to her side. Alex giggled quietly when she heard Maggie seething on her left side.

* * *

Sadness and guilt. Those were the two things Janice felt as she snuggled into her lucky blanket._ 'Not so lucky, I guess.'_ She thought and laid down her book on the nightstand. After isolating herself in her room (and finishing a 400 page book), the guilt-ness took over. Janice hated when she seemed like a know-it-all, especially to Jazmine, since she wasn't the smartest one, and she was pretty sensitive, but she couldn't help it!

_'Great, Logan is taken, Aubrey's two-timing him, Alex is on to me, and to top it all off, Jazmine hates me.'_ She stood up to get another book (and hopefully apologize to Jazmine), quietly opening the door and tip-toeing to the book shelf. Just as she was about to walk back to her room, she saw it. Aubrey cuddling up with Hunter AND Logan. Her mouth dropped open and her grip on the book in her hand tightened. _'Why that two-timing... Gaaaaaaah!'_ She made a quiet fustrated growl and threw the book to the ground, stomping back to her room and slamming the door.

Aubrey looked up when she heard the slam. "W-What was that?" she hissed snuggling closer into Hunter's side.

Logan looked off in the direction of the slam and raised a brow. "...I think that was Janice," he muttered feeling a little bit of a urge to see if she was alright.

"Ah, I'm sure she's fine," Hunter sighed his eyes still glued to the screen as the infamous Freddy Krueger killed his next victim. All of the girls instantly hid under on of the guys' sides (with the exception of Maggie, who could only cover her face) while the guys whooped and hollered at the gory scene.

"Whooo! Yeah! Get 'em!" Carlos laughed as the boy fell to the ground on-screen. He made a grunt when Jazmine punched him in his side since she was obviously scared at the movie. _'When is this thing going to end?'_ she thought. When the movie ended (finally), the girls sighed in relief that the whole goryness was over.

"Thank god!" Abby grinned moving her entire body from behind Kendall (since she ended up behind him during one of the creepy scences). "Glad that's over!"

Alex stood up from her position next to James and took the DVD out of the player. Smirking, she then said, "Alright, movie time's over. And noooooow...I think it's about time we play the game that makes sleepovers awesome."

Aubrey smirked. "Aaaaaah, that game right?"

"Right."

"Hold on, wait a second," Kendall raised a hand. "What game?"

Jazmine gaped at the blonde and made a 'Tsk!' noise at him. "Typical. How can a boy not know the game of all sleepover games ever?" All of the guys just blinked and then the girls sighed. "Alright girls," Abby clasped her hands together with a grin, "Looks like that means we'll just leave the guys out of 'Truth or Dare'!"

Logan's eyes widened along with Kendall's while Carlos, James, and Hunter all high-fived each other. "Yes!" Hunter hooted with a laugh. "Truth or Dare! I've been made the Dare King millions of times!"

"Really? Then prepare to get stomped by the Dare Queen!" Jazmine grinned pointing at herself. "I never back out of a dare!"

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Aubrey stopped everyone before they moved on to play the game. "S-Shouldn't we call Janice in here? I wouldn't want to leave her out of the game."

Alex nodded. "Aubrey's right...Jazmine! Go get Janice out of her room and make her play the game! We can't have her being anti-social all night!"

Jazmine gasped. "M-Me? But Janice hates me right now!"

"Why would Janice hate you?" Carlos asked a little confused. How could anyone hate Jazmine, let alone one of her good friends?

"Well...you see..." And then, after a minute of explaining what happen before anyone got here, everyone seemed to be shaking their heads at Jaz. "I know, I know! I was just really, really mad and I didn't mean anything I said!" Jazmine tried to explain.

"She really didn't," Abby sighed patting Jazmine on the shoulder. "But this isn't the first time Janice got called out for being a...what's the word?"

"Know-it-all?"

"Yeah! That word! Thanks Alex!"

"Well then, I could go get her," Logan volunteered. "That way Jazmine won't get any bruises any time soon." Jazmine held her head down in shame once again and Logan laughed nervously. "Uh...I said the wrong thing, didn't I?" **(A/N: Oh' Logie. Sad, sad Logie XD)**

"Oh, just get her so we can play the game already!" Maggie huffed. She just wanted to play so that if she called 'Dare', she would make sure that she would have Aubrey dare her to kiss James...which would make her plan successful for tonight.

"M-Maybe I should..." Jazmine trailed off. Logan shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile. "I got it. No worries." He then went off to the back while everyone watched him go to the point of no return.

After a moment of silence, Abby cleared her throat. "So...who wants nachos?" she asked holding out a tray of chips and cheese in her hands.

* * *

Janice threw the red ball against the wall and sighed when it didn't come back to her bed like it had been doing for the past hour. She liked horror movies, and would've loved to go in and watch it with everyone. But she just wasn't up for it at the moment. _'Maybe being the smartest girl in the group isn't as good as I thought it was,'_ she thought while jumping from her bed._ 'And to think I thought it would help in my detective career...which it probably will.'_

She grabbed the ball from off the floor and just threw it up and down on her hand. Suddenly glaring at it, she grumbled, "My life sucks." She threw the ball away from her and folded her arms, but didn't expect a guy saying 'Ouch!' to come from where she threw it. She turned around quickly and gasped, blushing lightly when she saw Logan rubbing his head and staring at the red ball on the ground.

"So...this is what you've been doing for the past hour and a half?" he asked picking the ball up. "Playing with a bouncing ball?"

Janice shuffled her feet side-by-side on the floor and looked away from Logan shaking her head. "No...I was reading a book earlier, mind you. But I finished it."

Logan raised a brow. "Well why weren't you in the living room with us? You can't be that mad at Jazmine not to have a little fun right?"

"I'm not mad at Jazmine."

"Then what are you mad at?"

"...Nothing. It's nothing at all. I just needed some time alone," Janice sighed running a hand through her hair and sitting back down on her bed. She couldn't tell Logan about how Aubrey was two-timing him with Hunter. It'd probably break his heart.

Logan put a game face on. He wasn't going to give up that easily. Taking a seat next to her, he asked, "Well, how about if you go outside for me?"

Janice blinked and looked up at him, hazel meeting brown. "F-For you?"

"It'd mean a lot to me if you went outside, played a little game of Truth and Dare, and had some fun! I mean, being cooped up in here for an hour and a half is enough for you to want to go and have some fun right?"

Janice pouted. "Well...I don't know."

Logan smiled lightly and grabbed her hand, pulling her up from her bed and maybe getting closer towards her, which made her blush lightly at the way he was towering over her and the way he was just looking at her. _'Damn him and his gorgeous face!'_ she thought.

"Please, Janice?"

Janice bit her bottom lip and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Logan felt his smile grow wider at her timid antics._ 'She's just too adorable,'_ he thought to himself.

"Okay," she finally decided. "I guess I was going to have to go out there sooner or later." She gasped when Logan grinned and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and taking her out of her room. "L-Logan! Put me down!"

"This is just in case you change your mind!" Janice rolled her eyes but smiled brightly. _'He may be taken...but at least we had a moment. Or, I had a moment anyway.'_

* * *

"Yay! You got Janice!" Abby cheered as Logan came in with said girl on his shoulder. Logan chuckled a little while placing Janice next to Aubrey and Hunter, taking his spot next to Kendall.

Aubrey smiled at the female brainiac. "Welcome back!"

Janice raised a brow at the girl and was so tempted to glare at her immensely, but had no choice but to smile tightly at her and say, "T-Thank you..." Aubrey couldn't help but notice how the brunette's eyebrow was twitching but left it alone.

"Alright! Who's ready for some Truth or Dare?" Alex asked everyone. The girls answered with some excited squeals and the guys just hooted and hollered. "Okay, okay!" Alex laughed. Turning to Abby, she smirked, "Well, Abby, Truth or Dare?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Duh! Dare!"

"Now Abby," Jazmine sighed putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "This time, you have to _actually_ do the dare, okay?"

"I will!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"...Pinkie swear?" Abby huffed when Jaz put her long pinkie finger in her face. Pushing it away, she sighed, "Oh fine! Pinkie swear!"

"But what about the pinkie lock?"

"We don't have time for the pinkie lock!"

"Can I say my dare please?" Alex exclaimed at the two. They stopped, but they were glaring at each other from across the room. Alex rolled her eyes but then grinned deviously. "Abby, I dare you to lick Kendall's cheek!"

Kendall and Abby's eyes widened and their cheeks reddened. "W-What?" they shouted in unison.

"B-But...lick his cheek?" Abby gasped. "Why would I do that?"

"Because it's a dare! And, as Dare Queen, I order you to do so!" After that declaration by Jazmine, everyone (with the exception of Janice, Abby, & Alex) blinked. "Uh...Dare Queen?" Carlos asked the girl sitting next to him. She nodded. "Yep, yep, yep!" she giggled. "That means I make the most dares out of everyone and I never back down on any of them! Also, if someone were to back out of their dare, I would have to give them a sentence." She then glared at Abby. "But she pinkie swore so she has to do it!"

Abby pouted at Jaz. "But Jazzy-"

"So it is written, so shall it be!" Jazmine spoke like an Egyptian royalist. Janice raised a brow at the girl, but stopped herself before she said anything.

"Oh alright," Abby sighed moving over next to Kendall. Biting her bottom lip, she told him, "Sorry if this is weird."

Kendall shrugged and gave her a sweet smile that almost had her swooning. "Hey, gotta do what you gotta do. It's just a dare right?" Abby smiled back and nodded, but still grimaced when she got near his cheek. Sticking her tounge out, she quickly licked his cheek and then pulled away wiping her mouth muscle.

"Salty!"

Everyone started laughing at the little comedic scene (except Maggie who was looking at her nails clearly uninterested).

"You know what?" James drew attention. "Let's make a wager."

"What kind of wager?" Janice asked. **(A/N: Who says wager anymore?... Hey, it's kinda funny. Wager, wager, wager!... I'll shut up now...)**

"The bad kind since this is James we're talking about," Logan told her which made her smile in amusement.

James gave Logan a playful glare before smirking. "Well, how about a competition? Whoever makes the most truths...or dares, becomes the Dare King or Queen or the Truth King or Queen."

"Janice's the Truth Queen!" Abby grinned while the other girl felt her cheeks heat up in embarressment. "She won't go down easy!"

"Abby," Janice held warning in her voice. The blonde held her hands up in defense. "Sorry."

"Hmm...never had a King before," Alex said. "Interesting. Okay, let's do it! Let the game competition commend!"

"Comense," Janice and Logan corrected her at the same time.

"Ah hell," Alex shrugged. "Who cares?"

* * *

It had been 30 minutes into the 'Truth and Dare' game as the group of teens fought for the title of Truth King/Queen and Dare King/Queen. It was now Abby's turn.

"Okay... Carlos! Truth or Dare?" She asked him, with a mischievous smile gracing her face.

"Dare, of course!" he said excitedly, "I am so gonna win this!"

"Fine... I dare you to," She began and (being the romance-lover she is) took a quick glance at Jazmine. Jazmine, of course, noticed it and her eyes went wide (and Abby was almost afraid that they would fall out of their sockets) as she shook her head, " kiss Jazmine. _And_, it has to last for at LEAST 5 seconds."

"Or more," Alex added, with Abby agreeing, "Yes, more would be good." Everybody ooh'd and watched with anticipation. Carlos glanced at Jazmine, and you could read the nervousness on her face.

"But, can't I do something el-" Carlos was cut off by a fake gasp coming from Abby, "But I thought you were the Dare _King_." She put on a puppy-dog face, "Where you... lying?" After the James incident, Carlos didn't like to get into fights with Abby.

"No!... But how are we going to time the kiss?" He stalled, but Alex quickly took out her iPod Touch, "The power of technology."

He sighed and turned to face Jazmine, who was getting more nervous by the second. He slowly (_very_ slowly) leaned in.

"We don't have all night dude!" Alex exclaimed and pushed him. Their lips met, and as cheesy as it may sound, Jazmine felt fireworks. She slowly kissed back. Alex's iPod beeped, "Uh... done." But it seemed like they were too into the kiss to notice. Abby smiled so big that her face could've broke, and gave out a 'fan-girl' squeal.

"GUYS!" Alex yelled, and they broke apart. They both furiously blushed as Jazmine hid behind her hair. Abby slapped Alex's arm.

"Why did you stop it? They looked so cute!" Alex rolled her eyes, "Well, _sorry_, but I didn't feel like watching porn unfold in front of me."

"Alex," Carlos started silently, trying to avoid more blushing, "Truth or dare?" 

* * *

"Aubrey, truth or dare?" Alex asked after returning from her dare. She had to go out on the lobby wearing boy boxers and an oversized t-shirt, stand on Bitter's desk, and dance like a drunk truck-driver.

"Truth, of course!" Aubrey said with a smile.

"Do you like... CHEESE?" She asked with all seriousness. Aubrey gave her a look that obviously said _'What the hell?'._

"You're kidding, right?" Abby, who sat beside Alex, shook her head, "She takes her cheese VERY seriously."

"Then... yes?" Aubrey said (although it sounded more like a question). Alex smirked and nodded, "Good answer." As Aubrey looked around for her next challenger, she caught Maggie giving her a look and nodding towards James, who had his arm around Alex, and she seemed to be enjoying it. Aubrey sighed, _I hope Maggie rots like an egg_.

"Ja- James... Truth or dare?" Aubrey asked, _ Please say truth, please say truth!_.

"Dare." He said with a cocky smirk.

Aubrey sighed as she instantly started hating Maggie (Well, more than she already did, anyway.), "I dare you to kiss... Ma- Maggie."

"WHAT?" Alex and James both yelled in shock, while Maggie just smirked, "Come on, James. You _do_ wanna be Dare King, don't you?" she said batting her eyelashes, that just made Alex want to turn her inside-out.

"But... I... Ugh! Fine." James finally said as he turned towards Maggie, who was putting lip-gloss on. This made James gag, but he leaned in anyway. Just as fast as their lips touched, he quickly pulled away, furiously wiping his lips. Maggie frowned at his reaction, and Alex smirked.

* * *

"Jan, truth or dare?" James asked after returning from the bathroom, cleaning his mouth with soap about a dozen times.

"Truth." Janice said, sending a little glare Aubrey's way. So far, Aubrey and Janice were tied for Truth Queen, and Janice was determined to win the title.

"If you were stuck in an island without any food, which one of us would you eat first?" Janice froze, _I can't answer that! Of course I would eat Aubrey, that back-stabbing lying cheater! But I can't say that. But I have to win this! Ugh! _ She hesitated before finally answering quietly, "Aubrey."

Aubrey's jaw dropped to the floor. She stuttered, "Wha- what?".

"Aubrey, truth or dare?" Janice asked, glaring at the floor. Aubrey hesitated, "Truth."

"Is it true that you're cheating on Logan with Hunter?" She looked up at Aubrey, just to see a confused look on her face.

"Well?" She pressed on, feeling the victory that she _finally_ exposed Aubrey.

"Um, Jan... Logan and I are NOT dating." Aubrey said with a chuckle.

"Wh- what? But you two are always so _close_ and-" She got cut off by Aubrey, "That's because we're best friends. He's like my brother!" Janice nodded her head in understanding, as she felt stares from everyone burn her. There was a moment of silence, before Janice excused herself and ran back to her room, slamming the door shut, which echoed around the ten teens.

"Janice!" Alex yelled as she stood up and chased after her. But she came back and slapped James' shoulder, "That's for asking her that!"

"What? Bu-" She quickly left to Janice's room.

* * *

"Janice?" Alex whispered as she peeked through the door. A pillow came her away, but she dodged.

"Go away!" Janice whined, who was lying on her bed with a pillow over her face.

"Well, aren't you grumpy?" Alex sat beside Janice who said, "I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're not... Okay, maybe a little bit." Alex said, and Janice removed the pillow, sending Alex a glare, "Not helping."

Alex sighed " Okay, so you over-thought something wrong. It happens to everyone! I mean, I actually thought I _liked _the kiss James gave me..." She muttered and scoffed, shaking her head.

"Whoa, wait! James kissed you?" Janice said as she stood up straight and smiled.

"Well... Yeah, but that's not what we're talking about."

"It is now!"

* * *

"I can't believe she thought Logan and I were together." Aubrey said.

"Well, you two _are_ very close." Hunter reasoned.

"Yes, but it's LOGAN!" She said and pointed towards the brainiac. "I have ears, you know." Logan pouted, and Aubrey just rolled her eyes, "Oh, take it like a man."

"But why would she get mad because of tha-" Hunter paused as it dawned to him and Aubrey. She slowly smiled and looked at Logan, "Aww! She likes you!"

"What? No, she doesn't! She just... doesn't like cheaters!" Logan said as he fidgeted with his hands. Aubrey sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Logie, you may be school smart, but when it comes to girls, you're as clueless as a bunny on a winter morning." She said, Hunter agreeing with a 'mmhm'.

"Wha-? That doesn't make any sense!"

"It doesn't need to make sense! She likes you! Embrace it!" She exclaimed as she looked off into space, like they do in the movies. Hunter looked with her, "What are you looking at?" 

* * *

"So that's why I had to chase you for half an hour?" Janice said after Alex told her the whole story.

"Yes," Alex smiled sheepishly,"Anyways, back to our topic, _Logan._" Janice groaned at the mentioning of him and covered her face again.

"He'll tease me forever!"

"Oh, come on. Logan's not like that." She sighed and removed Janice's pillow " I know it's hard when you like someone-"

"I-I don't like him!" She stuttered, and Alex rolled her eyes, "Jan, he may be clueless, but I'm not. I see the way you look at him, and I'm completely sure he likes you, too."

"Bu-"

"Look. I know it's hard admitting that, or even liking someone for that matter. You're always gonna be afraid that they won't like you back. Trust me, I've been through that and the douche broke my heart."

Janice felt special when Alex mentioned Dylan, a guy she had dated back in Minnesota. She confessed her feelings for him, and after dating for half a year, she figured out it was all a bet to embarrass her in front of the whole school. She never mentioned him anymore.

"But Logan's different. He won't hurt you. So go out there and start living your life." Janice almost teared up at Alex's speech. She never went softy on _anything, especially _love problems. She embraced Alex in a huge hug, "You're awesome." She whispered into her shoulder.

Alex smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

"Yay, yay, yay! Alex brought Janice back!" Abby cheered when the brunettes' entered back into the room. Alex rolled her eyes while Janice giggled lightly at her friend's usual antics. She looked over at Logan for a moment, but then quickly looked away when she saw he was looking directly at her as well. Ignoring the blush that was coming to her face, she took her spot back next to Aubrey and bit her lip.

"Umm...A-Aubrey? I'm really sorry about the whole 'You were dating Logan' thing," she told the blonde while rubbing her arm awkwardly. "I-It's just that...well, you see-"

"You like Logan, don't you?" the blonde asked quietly with a bright smile on her face.

"N-No! I don't like him! I just...don't like cheaters is all!"

Aubrey blinked but then grinned wildly when she heard the same explination from Logan come out of Janice's mouth. "Riiiiiight," she nodded. "Sure you don't." Janice shook her head and just gave her a small smile of thanks before looking back towards the group. "So, who won?"

"Hmm..." Kendall hummed. "Well, Jazmine and Carlitos are tied so we just might have to give them both the title."

Jazmine shot up from her seat with a shocked look. "Share? But it's my title! Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!"

"Oh come on, Jaz," Carlos started talking to Jazmine for the first time since the kiss. "Just take it like a man and sit down...wait, I mean 'woman'."

"No! It's mine I tell you! MINE!"

While she was stomping around furiously, she accidentally swung her arm around and hit Maggie in the face, who cried out the second the black haired girl's limb hit her face. "M-My face! My beautiful face!" Jazmine squeaked and kneeled down in front of the preppy girl with a scared, guilty look on the face. The others, however, was too busy laughing at the scene. Especially Alex and James.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Jazmine reached her arm out to touch Maggie's shoulder.

Maggie snorted and swatted her hand away, which only made her more guilty. "Does it look like I'm okay, you idiot? Now I have to get another nose job!" Alex raised a brow with a smirk on her face. "Another nose job, eh?"

"Oh shut up! Nobody asked you to comment!"

"I don't think anybody had to ask me to comment."

"Ooooooooh...I'm going to bed!" Maggie shouted shooting up from her seat on the carpeted floor and stomping towards the back rooms. "Where the heck are we sleeping at?" Everyone started snickering as soon as she left, while Jazmine pouted. "I can't get anything right today, can I?" she sighed sadly.

Janice put an arm around Jaz's shoulder. "Don't say that! I say everything you did today was pretty much typical Jazzy 'tude! And besides, we still love you for it."

"Really? You don't hate me after I called you a big wanna-be know-it-all who thinks she's always right about every little-" Jazmine stopped when she saw Janice's eyebrow twitch along with her teeth clenching. "Sorry, my bad."

"It's cool...just don't repeat it while I'm around."

"Coolio! So Jazzy and Carlos are the King and Queen of Dares!" Abby grinned. Carlos and Jazmine looked at each other for a moment, then blushed and looked away. Abby blinked. "But...what about the Truth King or Queen title?"

"I pass the torch to Aubrey," Janice stated smiling over at Aubrey. "She deserves it."

"Really? Awwwwh! Thanks Janny!"

"...Seriously, why is everyone calling me Janny?"

"Because it fits you!"

"No, it really doesn't."

Alex stood up and the other girls followed her lead as she cracked her knuckles and stretched herself out. "Well! I think it's about time we hit the hay. Don't you think guys?" Jazmine looked over to Carlos who was trying to get her attention, probably to talk about what happen about the kiss and she quickly hurried to Alex's room. "Yep! Ready for shut-eye!" Carlos felt his shoulders slump when she left, _'Maybe she didn't like it...or probably doesn't like me.'_

James patted the Latino's shoulder with a reassuring smile. "It's okay buddy! She'll come around!" After making sure his friend was alright, James strode over to Alex and looked down at her with a devious smirk. "Well then, I guess since we're dating I have to give you a kiss goodnight."

Alex blinked and tried not to blush at his comment. "If you try a kiss me, I swear heads are gonna roll." **(A/N: OFF WITH YOUR HEADS! DA-DANCE, DANCE 'TIL YOU'RE DEAD!... Sorry ^.^") **

"Oh, come on. Don't play all tough in front of the kids-Oooff!" James grunted when Alex punched him dead in the gut and then stalked away with a huge blush on her face. Falling to his knees, he croaked out holding his stomach, "She totally wants me."

Janice rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Yeah, sure she does." Before she could walk away however, Logan called her back. "Janice! C-Can we talk for a second?"

Janice mentally groaned and wanted to hide from the world for putting her in this position, but she walked back over to Logan with a slightly nervous smile on her face. "Yes?"

"Well...I was just wondering if," Logan stuttered. "I-If you weren't to busy...maybe we could go...see a movie?" Aubrey, Hunter, James, Carlos, Kendall, and Abby leaned in on the convo to hear Janice's answer. The hazel-eyed girl bit her bottom lip and she rose up and down on the balls of her feet. "Umm...okay?"

Logan smiled brightly and grinned, clasping his hands together and saying, "Great! That's awesome!"

The pure look of joy on his face made Janice light up just as much as a smile graced her features. "So, tomorrow at 5 sounds good, right?" After Logan nodded, she turned to leave once again but then gave him a kiss on the cheeck. The male brainac just rubbed his cheek in awe as she lefted out of the living room.

"Well! Time to go," Aubrey sighed hugging Hunter. "Night, Hunt."

"Sweet dreams, Aubrey," Hunter smiled down at his girlfriend (Well, secret girlfriend). When she left, Abby was the only girl left in the room who handn't said goodbye to anyone. Turning to Kendall, she giggled, "Night Ken-doll!"

Kendall rolled his eyes but a smile rested on his face. "Don't you get tired of calling me that?" Abby shook her head. "Nope! Sure don't-" Her sentence was cut off by a small on the cheek by Kendall that immediately shutted her up. Her face grew cherry red and she felt as if she was on fire. "U-Uhm...n-night!"

After she raced out of the room, the guys all looked at each other with the same knowing look on their faces. "We totally screwed it up with the girls, didn't we?" Carlos asked Kendall.

"Yep," Kendall sighed.

"You guys screwed up with your girls," Hunter chuckled. "Me and Logan actually had the guts to say anything." Logan nodded, agreeing with him.

"...Hunt, do me a favor and shut up."

"You wish I would shut up."

* * *

**Aren't you proud that you're still reading this story? Wasn't this chapter awesome? Is that a leemur on my head? The answers to all those questions are: YES! :D **


	8. Stupid author rant & sneak peek :

**PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!**

**Do you guys hate me? I hate me too! xD**

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been sick. In fact I've been sick for a while now... with BIEBER FEVER! :D Okay, not really. :( But I'm having the worst writer's block ever. It all started when my friend needed help writing some songs (don't ask) there I started using my brain for THAT instead of this story. SEGUNDO, my beta reader hasn't contacted me (sucky connection). And third, I've been really cranky lately (that time of the month again :( ) But I will try to work on it. I am also gonna start working on the new STOOORIIIIEEEES! :) But I won't let you sad and empty handed in this author note, so here is a sneak peek of the next chapter! :D**

Alex woke up to the sun shining in her face... but mostly to Jazmine's snoring in her ear. She gronad quietly and surveyed the room, all the girls sleeping peacefully. Jazmine was sleeping with her in her bed, Aubrey was taking up space on the white coffee table, Abby was sprawled across the couch, Janice was on the carpeted floor with a pillow and blanket (which was quiet surprising, since she normally was an early bird) and Maggie was dozed off, wearing a sleeping mask, on a green beanbag chair.

Alex quietly tip-toed across the room and into the living room. She snickered at the sight of Carlos and Logan in the couch, Carlos looking like he was about to fall off and Logan slightly drooling. Kendall was under the coffee table, his head in the popcorn bowl, and Hunter sat upside down on the love seat.

She didn't see James anywhere, so she just shrugged and headed towards the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she groaned when her favorite chocolate cereal wasn't there. _ Oh, right. Janice had to hide it from Jazmine so she hid it in the bathroom cabinets. Duh!_. She made her way down the hallway, staring at the floor as she walked.

She suddenly crashed into something hard, and just a she fell backwards, strong arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up to see none other than James Diamond, shirtless, wet and only a towel wrapped around him. Her breath hitched in her throat as she tried to avoid staring at his chest. there was an awkward silence between the two, until they heard a voice, "Eww!"

They turned around to see Belle coming out of her room, her face twisted in disgust.

"Get a room! Do you WANT to take the virginity of my EYES?" She said dramatically. Alex rolled her eyes at the 7 year old version of herself.

"Go." Alex said simply.

"What? But I live-" Belle stopped short as Alex glared daggers at her. She raised her hands as if to say 'Fine.' and walked away muttering incoherent words. She noticed James' arms were still wrapped around her and turned back to him, her cheeks so red that they could put a tomato to shame. James smirked at the sight.

"You SO want me." He said and smirked wider as her cheeks turned redder. Alex scoffed, "I'm not the one who's still holding me." She gestured towards her waist.

It was his turn to blush, and he quickly let go. There was a silence before Alex glared at him, "You better not have taken all the hot water."

She entered the steam-covered bathroom and shut the door. James smiled at the violent girl before he realized his clothes were in there. He knocked on the door, "Alex, my clothes!"

The door opened and Alex threw the clothes at him. She then poked her head out and smiled, "By the way, nice boxers."

He blushed as he looked down at the boxers covered by Spongebob's face.

**What you think? Good? Bad? Now, I have something horrifying to tell you guys... *sigh* I have lost... INSPIRATION! *sobs* SO, if you guys know any good BTR stories, then let me know.**

**I am also thinking of working on a Tinkerbell fic AND a SWAC fic (Demi will be missed, but have you HEARD her new song 'Skyscraper'? Talk about a 100 different kinds of AWESOMENESS)! So, that's pretty much it. **

**Leave me reviews, they make me smile! :)**


	9. Cousns, unfashionable & Spongebob boxers

**Hello, my monkey readers! Here is the next chapter, which i am quite proud of. And guess what? Go on! Guess, guess, guess! ... You don't know? *sighs* Okay, anyways! I. Am going to... wait for it... JOHNNY ROCKETS! Woo! Why am I excited? I have no idea! But who DOESN'T like to see waiters dance? Okay, enough with my babbling, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. But I DO own the CUTEST stuffed lemur you will EVER see, named Pepper :D**

* * *

Alex woke up to the sun shining in her face... but mostly to Jazmine's snoring in her ear. She gronad quietly and surveyed the room, all the girls sleeping peacefully. Jazmine was sleeping with her in her bed, Aubrey was taking up space on the white coffee table, Abby was sprawled across the couch, Janice was on the carpeted floor with a pillow and blanket (which was quiet surprising, since she normally was an early bird) and Maggie was dozed off, wearing a sleeping mask, on a green beanbag chair.

Alex quietly tip-toed across the room and into the living room. She snickered at the sight of Carlos and Logan in the couch, Carlos looking like he was about to fall off and Logan slightly drooling. Kendall was under the coffee table, his head in the popcorn bowl. Hunter sat upside down on the love seat.

She didn't see James anywhere, so she just shrugged and headed towards the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she groaned when her favorite chocolate cereal wasn't there. _Oh, right. Janice had to hide it from Jazmine so she hid it in the bathroom cabinets. Duh!_ She made her way down the hallway, staring at the floor as she walked.

She suddenly crashed into something hard, and just a she fell backwards, strong arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up to see none other than James Diamond, shirtless, wet and only a towel wrapped around him. Her breath hitched in her throat as she tried to avoid staring at his chest. there was an awkward silence between the two, until they heard a voice, "Eww!"

They turned around to see Belle coming out of her room, her face twisted in disgust.

"Get a room! Do you WANT to take the virginity of my EYES?" She said dramatically. Alex rolled her eyes at the 7 year old version of herself.

"Go." Alex said simply. "

"what? But I live-" Belle stopped short as Alex glared daggers at her. She raised her hands as if to say 'Fine.' and walked away muttering incoherent words. She noticed James' arms were still wrapped around her and turned back to him, her cheeks so red that they could put a tomato to shame. James smirked at the sight.

"You SO want me." He said and smirked wider as her cheeks turned redder. Alex scoffed, "I'm not the one who's still holding me." She gestured towards her waist.

It was his turn to blush, and he quickly let go. There was a silence before Alex glared at him, "You better not have taken all the hot water."

She entered the steam-covered bathroom and shut the door. James smiled at the violent girl before he realized his clothes were in there. He knocked on the door, "Alex, my clothes!"

The door opened and Alex threw the clothes at him. She then poked her head out and smiled, "By the way, nice boxers."

He blushed as he looked down at the boxers covered by Spongebob's face.

* * *

After the whole Towel Boy incident, the gang found theirselves back down into the Palm Woods lobby a few hours later. Jazmine yawned while Janice quickly covered her mouth to make sure no one saw her gaping pie hole. "Dude! Cover your mouth," Janice told Jazmine after she uncovered her mouth. "Only guys do that!"

"HEY!" A loud cry came from Carlos, Logan, Kendall, James, and Hunter.

Janice shrugged. "What? It's true."

"Oh, Jamesie doesn't do that!" Maggie gasped latching herself onto James arm. "He's too handsome and cute to!" James groaned and quickly swiped away from her grip and slid next to Alex and latch his arm around hers. "Girlfriend!" he reminded the blonde, who stood fuming. Crying out in fustration, she stomped away from the group once again charging into anyone that was in her way... _again_.

"Man, that girl is way to violent," Abby commented. Aubrey nodded. "Amen."

Alex slipped her arm out of James' (to which he pouted) and then she sighed. "How long do we have to keep this up?"

James thought about it. "Until Maggie stops trying to get me to be her boyfriend."

"...So you mean forever, right?"

"Yup!"

Alex groaned while the rest of her friends giggled at her misfortune. Raising a brow, she folded her arms and smirked. "Hold on a second. I never heard what you were going to do for me if I kept this little charade of ours going." James blinked and then laughed. "Hahaha! Me? Do something for you? Yeah right!"

"Alright. Then you try and keep Maggie from off of you when I break up with you...in front of her."

The second that came out of her mouth James was on the floor hugging her left leg tightly as he begged, "Please! Have mercy! Don't break up with me! If you do that, she'll never stop and I'll be forever annoyed for the rest of my days here! Pleeeeeeeaaaaase!"

"Okay, okay! Geez, be a man," Alex rolled her eyes. James stood back up and wrapped his arms tight around her waist as he started spinning her around. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll do whatever you want! Say anything and I'll do it!"

"You could stop spinning me!"

"...Oooh," James chuckled placing back down on the ground as she held her head. "Right. My bad."

Jazmine gasped suddenly. "Oh my god!" she cried grabbing Janice's hand. "I totally forgot! We have to get you ready for your date with Logan!" Logan and Janice blushed at the same time when Jaz made that proclaimation. _'Oh yeah,'_ Janice thought. _'I did agree to go to the movies with him today,_' she thought tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Uhm...Jazzy? Thanks but, it's not really a date. I could just go wearing this and-"

Jazmine gasped once again. "No way are you going out with Logan with your hair so straight!"

"...What's wrong with straight hair?"

"Oh, nevermind that! Come on!" Janice looked back at the group as Jazmine dragged her away. She mouthed 'Help me!' before she was taken around the corner but the others just gave her a sheepish wave of 'Goodbye'. Carlos puffed his chest out and took out his helmet. "And I'm gonna go and get a date with Jazmine!...or, try to."

Aubrey gasped and smiled. "I knew it! You totally like Jazzy!"

"I-I...so!" And with that Carlos ran around the corner. Kendall smiled and popped his collar. "Well, I'm gonna see is Abby would like to take a walk in the park with me." He turned around to ask said girl that question, only to find her walking out the door with some other guy with brown hair...with their arms entagled together.

"Really! That's awesome!" He could hear her voice echo as she left the building with him. Feeling a growl rumbling in his throat, he hissed, "She will be mine!" and chased out the door after them. Logan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well then, I guess I'd better go get ready for the movies." Aubrey smiled. "We'll come with!" she told him dragging Hunter along.

"We will?" Hunter asked. He grunted when he felt her small fist collided with his stomach. "O-Okay...we will."

Then all that was left was James and Alex. Alex blinked and noticed that the two of them were alone and then sighed. "Oh jeez..." Turning to James, she smirked. "Okay, slave. What are we gonna do today?"

James shrugged. "Well, I don't know. We could go get some ice cream or...wait. Did you just call me a slave?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

James gulpped at her sudden evil expression. Suddenly, he was regretting his decision and most likely thought to himself, _'I think I just signed myself over to the devil.'_

* * *

Kendall crawled on the grass floor army style as he watched from the distance Abby and Mystery Boy sitting down on the grass...on a picnic mat...with food and everything! Shaking his head with an obvious angry look on his face, he growled, "That was suppose to be my food, my picnic mat, and that's _my_ girl!"

"Really? That's your girl?"

The blonde sighed and looked up, only to see his sister standing there with her arms folded looking down at her older brother like he was the most idiotic person ever. "Katie," he grunted. "Could you please move? I'm trying to spy here!" Katie rolled her eyes and pulled him up by his ear, to which he kept on repeating "Ow!" until she let go.

"What about Jo?" Katie asked Kendall.

Kendall thought back to his old girlfriend, who was now gone to New Zealand for her 3 year movie. He did miss her, but it's going to be 3 years! He couldn't wait that long! "Well," he scratched the back of his neck. "She's gonna be gone...and I just wanted to spend some time with Abby for a while."

Katie gave him a 'Really?' look. "Well, obviously, she's busy talking to that guy over there." She pointed towards Abby and Mystery Guy again. Kendall watched hopelessly as the brown haired boy fed the girl some grapes, to which she laughed out loud about. "That should be me giving her grapes!" Kendall reasoned.

"Then why don't you go over there and give her some grapes?" Katie rolled her eyes.

Kendall thought about it for a second and then muttered, "Yeah...I could just go over there."

"No, wait!" Katie watched as her brother started striding towards Abby and Mystery Boy and then she smacked her forehead. "Unbelievable." The second Kendall got to the two 'love birds', Abby looked up and grinned, "Oh! Hey, Kendall! Didn't expect to see you here. What's up?"

"What's up?" Kendall gritted out. "What's up?" Grabbing the bag of grapes, he threw them as far as he could. Abby gasped and stood up while Mystery Boy stood up as well and cracked his knuckles.

"This guy messin' with you, cuz?" he asked Abby. Before she could answer, Kendall shouted, "No! I'm not messing with her! You're the one who just pops out of nowhere, sweeps her off her feet away from _me_! And...did he just say 'cuz'?"

"Yes!" Abby exclaimed with a confused and annoyed look. "This is my cousin, Chad!" She pointed to Chad, who nodded towards Kendall as a sign of recognition. "He's doing a modeling gig, so he's staying at the Palm Woods! I came out here to spend some time with him, and then I was going to come back to the Palm Woods and hang out with you!"

Kendall blinked and then laughed nervously. "O-Oh...hehehe. Cousin, haha! I can see the...resemblance!" Chad and Abby looked at each other and shook their heads. "So...this is the guy you kind of-" Chad was cut off by Abby slapping her hand on his mouth.

"Yep! Definetly the guy I kind of think is cool!" Abby lied. Kendall raised a brow but let it slide.

Abby smiled at the taller blonde. "So...see you back at the Palm Woods?"

Kendall smiled back. "Yeah...see you there."

Katie smirked at him as he walked over to where he was originally standing. "She totally told you that was her cousin, didn't she?" Kendall gaped at his younger sister and cried, "Why didn't you tell me at first?"

"I wanted to see how dumb you looked atferwards."

"...I swear, sometimes I wonder if we're related."

"You're not the only one."

* * *

'Why was I born unfashionable? WHY, GOD, WHY?' Janice thought as she threw herself at the mountain of clothes forming on her bed with a groan. When it came to fashion, Janice was NOT the best at picking out cute, matched clothing. And the point where she was being rushed into going on a date with Logan was just making it worse.

Jazmine was walking by when she heard the groan and she poked her head in, "Hey, Janny! What'cha dooi- OH, MY GRILLED CHEESUS!" **(A/N: Yay, Glee! xD)**

Suddenly, Carlos ran into the room, picking Jazmine up and carrying her over his shoulder. His eyes were wide as he yelled, " What happened? Are you okay? Everything's gonna be okay, just CALM DOWN!"

"Umm... Carlos?" Jazmine asked quietly, "Nothing's wrong, so could you, uh, put me down" A blush took both their faces as he put Jazmine down. Janice smiled at them, but groaned as she looked around her messy room.

"What's wrong?" Jazmine said with a frown. Janice groaned and covered her face with a pillow, "What the point? I suck at this type of stuff!" She whined. "There's no way Logan's going to like me now!"

Jazmine and Carlos looked at each other with a small frown on their faces as they watched the girl miserably lift her head away from the pillow and cover her face with her hands. Then, Jazzy's face lit up and she smiled pulling Jan's hands away from her face. "Well... maybe we can help!" Jazmine said.

"Well... But... Fine!" Janice finally said with a huff. Jazmine cheered and pulled Carlos with her to a pile of clothes.

* * *

Logan gave out a girlish scream as he ran through the apartment trying to get away from Hunter and Aubrey, who were obviously trying to get him out of wearing a vest to his date with Janice.

"Dude! She's not going to like it!" Hunter tried to explain to the brainiac who had climbed up to the top of the swirly slide.

"How would you know?" Logan shouted. "I'm sure she loves them!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Oh would you just come down from there and let us help?"

"What the point? I'm going to screw this date up anyway! Might as well not even try!"

"Don't say that!" the blonde gasped. "She's totally into you! Now look, all we have to do is find the right shoes, the right accessories, and the right shi-"

"I AM NOT CHANGING OUT OF THIS VEST!"

"Logan Mitchell," Aubrey growled out his full name. "Don't you make me come up there and take it off myself!" Hunter gave her a look and she shrugged. "What? I'm just warning him."

"Oh...fine!" Logan slammed his hand down with a huff. "I'm coming down!"

"Yes!" Hunter and Aubrey cheered and then high-fived each other. "Couple power!" **(A/N: I'm imagining that in my head and... I cried tears of laughter :D)**

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Janice whispered as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a black tank top, along with a floral skirt reaching just above her knees, making it look like a dress. She wore black flats, and a jean jacket. Her hair was now curled in soft ways, much to Jazmine's pleasure. She turned to Carlos and Jazmine, who sat on the bed smiling at her.

"How did you guys-?" She was cut off by Jazmine, "Never underestimate our pure awesomeness."

"Now," Carlos grinned. "What are you waiting for? Go get 'im!"

"Uh...okay," Janice gulpped stepping over to the door and turning back to them with a soft smile. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck!"

"I didn't mean...never mind."

As soon as the girl left the apartment, Carlos and Jazmine turned to each other and exclaimed, "I'm so sorry that I kissed you at the party!" When they both realized they said the same thing, they blinked. "Wait a second...you're sorry?" Jazmine asked Carlos.

"Well...yeah," Carlos rubbed his arm. "I mean, it was my dare. And I was the one who kissed you so..."

"Well, I was sorry 'cause I thought you didn't like it," Jaz told Carlos with the same tone.

"What? You thought I didn't like it? I thought you didn't like it!"

"Well, I thought you didn't like it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" The two laughed at their mistakes and just started bouncing up and down glad that neither of them were awkward or mad. Jazmine was the first to hug Carlos and he hugged her back, swinging her around in a circle. Jazmine laughed gleefully. When he set her down, they were still breathlessly laughing but it seemed that they were just staring into each others' eyes. Carlos tucks a strand of Jazmine's hair behind her ear, his hand moving to the back of her neck. Next thing you know, there is no fraction of space between them as their lips touch. It was slightly different from the first kiss, sweet and gentle. As their lips move in sync, her arms travel up to his neck.

As they pull away, Jazmine hides her face in her hair, and looks up shyly at him, "Sooo... wanna go get some ice cream?"

Carlos blinked and a smile slowly started to form on his face. "Y-Yeah," he spoke softly, "That's be awesome."

* * *

**It was good, wasn't it? **

**Remember, review! They make me smile! :)**


	10. I'm BAAAAACK!

I'm back, baby! Bigger (No, really! I'm 5'7" now.) and better than ever.

Now before you all welcome me with your bear hugs *gets a bunch of tomatoes thrown in the face*. Ahem... I see that you've all missed me. ANYWAYS, I would like to explain my I-don't-know-how-long absence. You see, I've been going through a phase. You know, when you start over-analyzing everything? Yeah, well I started thinking about my future. Will I manage to be a successful writer? Will I fail at it? Should I really be doing FAN fiction? And I guess I thought I was read for big things (in other words, original stories).

At first I was excited. Then I went to work. Then I stopped. My mind was blank. I couldn't come up with ANYTHING.

But something made me go back to this website. Someone favorited my story. Then I figured it out. I can't be moving fast! I have to take baby steps.

And that, my friends, is why I have come back.

So.. yup.

Now, I don't know if I will delete some stories and start fresh. But I hope you will all keep reading my stories and enjoying.

And that is all for now :)

-Lyric


End file.
